Segunda Oportunidad
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Presente, pasado y futuro. ¿Qué pasaría si los tres tiempos se juntan? Después de la cuarta Guerra, los planes de Madara no son consumados, pero eso significa una nueva oportunidad...pero también muchos sucesos cambiarán. -SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

Segunda oportunidad.

* * *

-Prólogo-

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._

_Género: Hurt/Comfort (H/C) / Alternative Universe (AU) /_

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler._

๑ ๑ ๑

Se sentía débil. Su visión poco a poco disminuía, su cuerpo dolía. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado, el ataque de ese hombre lo había dejado en un estado de semi muerto, no era capaz si quiera de hacer un jutsu simple.

-Y es aquí donde todo termina- el hombre lo miró fijamente, Sasuke fue atacado con su propia katana –Es una lástima que el último Uchiha muera de esta manera pero… era la única manera para que este sistema se restablezca, el mundo shinobi de ahora es una total basura. Hashirama creó un espejismo y él mismo creyó que este mundo era lo mejor –

-¡Deja de hablar así!- gritó un hombre de cabello blanco. Estaba aún más herido que el propio Sasuke -¡Mi hermano no tuvo la culpa de esto! ¡Eres un vil rencoroso Madara Uchiha!-

Sasuke veía como su vida se estaba yendo poco a poco. El hombre que estaba frente a él era una leyenda conocida por muchos. Una bestia. Madara Uchiha, quién fue el shinobi más poderoso de su época junto al primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju. La cuarta guerra shinobi era cruel, después de mucho pensar, Sasuke se había unido a la alianza shinobi y justo en ese momento estaba peleando con aquél hombre… pero ahora sentía como su vida se estaba yendo. Quizá ese era su destino después de todo

-Chico Uchiha- el hombre que estaba mal herido era Tobirama Senju, hermano del primer Hokage y que además fue el segundo Hokage en su época- No dejes que todo esto se destruya, no así- dicho esto el hombre desapareció.

-Edo Tensei- Madara rió para sí mismo divertido- Ahora yo soy inmortal, nada podrá detenerme- hizo un movimiento de manos y se acerco hacía donde yacía un moribundo Sasuke y justo cuando iba a atacarlo

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Sakura atacó con una fuerza descomunal a Madara, pero sólo fue por un instante. Ese hombre era un shinobi totalmente fuera de serie.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que podré divertirme un rato- Madara se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, la chica tenía ese sello que anteriormente había visto en la Quinta Hokage – Con que tienes el sello Yin – frunció el ceño inmediatamente –Aún así no eres oponente para mí-

Sakura observó de reojo a Sasuke. Tenía ganas de ir y salvarlo, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo pero… debía hacer tiempo, también estaba totalmente preocupada por su mejor amigo, Naruto. Los hombres que más le importaban estaban ahí, medio muertos.

-¡Ahora yo seré tu oponente!- gritó decidida mientras corría para atacarlo.

-No sé si matarte rápidamente y hacer tu agonía menos dolorosa o, matarlos primero- Sakura comenzó a temblar. De ninguna manera sería derrotada. Prefería morir dando la vida por Naruto y por Sasuke, ellos en el pasado la protegieron en incontables ocasiones, ella siempre fue un estorbo para ellos. Pero ahí estaba ahora, luchando contra el shinobi más poderoso que se haya visto nunca

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Pero cómo?- Madara suspiró lentamente, le costaba creer que aún el ex jinchuriki del kyubi estuviera vivo –Bueno…después de todo eres un Uzumaki-

-¡Naruto!- Sakura gritó avisándole de un ataque de Madara. El Uzumaki era rápido pero lo que Madara no sabía es que anteriormente le pudieron volver a sellar a kyubi, bueno, la mitad del chakra del kyubi.

-Debí saber que Minato tenía la otra parte de kyubi- Madara cesó sus ataques- Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido pero, al final sabes, que esto no funcionará todo este mundo será convertido en un genjutsu donde yo seré el Dios-

-¡Primero deberás matarme!- Naruto se puso en posición de pelea, hacía unos momentos le prometió a su padre ganar esa guerra y no le iba a fallar.

Madara hizo unos sellos de manos

-_No puede ser-_ Sakura abrió sus ojos, debía pensar rápido.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó Madara como dando fin a todo.

Miles de shuriken atravesaron el cuerpo de Sakura. Había protegido a Naruto y a Sasuke a la vez

_-Que chica más difícil- _Madara usó un ataque simple. No valía la pena usar su chakra en esos tres. Al final de cuentas ellos no eran rival para él.

A pesar de que Sasuke estaba muy herido pudo observar la cabellera rosa de su ex compañera de equipo.

-¡Sasuke, Sakura!- Naruto corrió hacía donde estaban sus dos amigos

-Naruto- la voz de la pelirosa estaba rota –Perdón por no… hacer más… yo… siempre… fui una carga-

-¡Cállate!- le suplicó Naruto, mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

-Eres una chica astuta- concluyó Madara- Pudiste leer mis movimientos y al final lograste que los shuriken no fueran directamente al Uzumaki, sino a tu cuerpo y además protegiste al último Uchiha-

_-No comprendo cómo es que me protegen, Sakura… ella no merece morir no aquí ni de esta manera. ¡Fui un imbécil! Mi odio, mi venganza hicieron que todo desapareciera si hay un culpable aquí soy yo. No puedo moverme, si no fuera por Sakura en este momento ya estaría muerto…_

_Naruto aprieta sus puños, debe estar totalmente devastado. _

-¡Miserable!-_ admiro la fuerza de mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que a pesar de todas las cosas que hice durante estos años intente protegerme y siga con esa sonrisa. Es el tonto más grande que he conocido… -_

Naruto lanza un rasengan contra Madara, pero este lo evade muy fácilmente.

-Me estoy empezando a aburrir.

De repente todo se vuelve gris. Algo impacto el lugar.

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y nunca retrocederé en mi palabra!- Naruto atravesó con un rasengan el corazón de Madara dejándolo totalmente herido.

Como si nada. Madara se levanto y empujó a un muy herido Naruto.

-Esto aún no acaba, no ahora… pero – una sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro – Creo que se puede empezar de nuevo….-

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke logró gritar. Por fin sentía esa movilidad en el cuerpo y es que no se había dado cuenta que, pequeñas babosas le estaban proporcionando chakra –_Sakura…tú….- _Observó el cuerpo de la pelirosa, estaba muerta. Apretó fuertemente sus puños. No permitiría que gente a la cual apreciaba muriera, no ahora, ya había perdido demasiado y gracias a su estúpido orgullo.

-Sasuke… eres un idiota- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y finalmente cerró los ojos.

-¡Maldito!- Sasuke activó su mangekyo Sharingan y se dispuso a pelear contra Madara

-¿Sabes? Esto es aburrido y creo que nos veremos dentro de muy poco- sonrió de lado –En este momento no tengo todo mi potencial pero quizá… quizá entiendas algún día.- dicho esto hizo unos sellos de manos –Habrá una segunda oportunidad para todos…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Sasuke mientras activaba su Susano

De repente todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía desapareció… todo lo que estaba vivo murió.

Era el fin.

….

Pero no del todo.

๑ ๑ ๑


	2. Chapter 1

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 1.

๑ ๑ ๑

Despierto rápidamente de la cama pero para mi sorpresa no comprendo donde estoy… ¡¿Dónde está Madara?!. Me pongo de pie inmediatamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi antigua vivienda de Konohoa. ¿Pero cómo? Me doy una cachetada y me doy cuenta de que esto es real. Pienso inmediatamente que esto es un genjutsu pero no… no lo es. Corro hacía donde estaba el baño, es cierto que pase años lejos de Konohoa pero aún recuerdo mi antigua casa. Me veo en el espejo y no doy crédito ¡Soy yo! Pero… soy más joven.

Mi estatura es parecida a la de cuando estaba en la Academia, mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Intento hacer un chidori rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que me cuesta trabajo, seguramente también mis habilidades ninjas están como eran antes de que me fuera de Konohoa. Veo el calendario, recuerdo claramente de que había uno en el refrigerador… ¡28 de marzo! Me siento en el suelo, ¿Qué esta pasando? Pienso inmediatamente en Naruto, en Sakura, en Kakashi…. No comprendo nada. Me pongo ropa, y me doy cuenta de que es la que solía usar cuando era años más joven (cuando vivía en Konohoa) y salgo a la calle. Todo esta normal, las amas de casa compran su comida y los niños corren. Pero algo me llama la atención… observo donde están las caras de los Hokages y solamente hay cuatro. No se encuentra la quinta cara, eso quiere decir que… Tsunade no es Hokage.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- reconozco esa voz… debe ser Ino Yamanaka volteo y efectivamente es ella, me doy cuenta que su atuendo, su voz, su cuerpo y todo es como cuando estábamos en la Academia. Concluyo que he regresado en el tiempo, suena extraño, loco y confuso pero es la única teoría lógica que encuentro (por el momento). Asuma, Chouji y Shikamaru vienen detrás de Ino y me saludan. Ahora lo entiendo… Asuma sigue vivo, eso quiere decir que mi teoría es acertada, o al menos eso parece.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- Asuma me mira directamente, y yo le dirijo la mirada –Kakashi desea verte a ti y a tus compañeros- Lo miro incrédulo. ¿Mis compañeros? ¡Sí! Eso quiere decir que Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto están vivos. Me siento tranquilo… me voy corriendo directamente a donde solíamos entrenar. Aún lo recuerdo y por primera vez después de muchos años me siento completamente feliz. No sé porque está sucediendo esto, y sé que probablemente ya no tenga el mismo nivel en cuanto a habilidades ninja pero no me importa. Prefiero esto a no estar con mis amigos, no comprendo porque Madara dijo lo de _"nos veremos después"_ ¿el hizo algo? No lo sé. Pero después del todo no está nada mal. Me siento en el piso y me pongo a reflexionar… sí soy un ninja de Konohoa y estoy con mi equipo… quiere decir que soy gennin. Y además eso quiere decir que Itachi está en Akatsuki…y por ende ¡está vivo!

Pasó por Ichiraku Ramen, es donde solía comer Naruto y todo está normal. Estoy confundido. Me pregunto si mis amigos recuerdan lo pasado. Konohoa, me da nostalgia saber que yo mismo participe en el plan "Ojo de Luna" para destruir el mundo y que incluso estuve a nada de destruir este lugar, mi único y verdadero hogar. Cuantos errores no he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, pero no sé exactamente que sea esto, pero lo aprovecharé, es la segunda oportunidad que tengo de mejorar y de no cometer los mismos errores. De lejos puedo divisar una cabellera rosa, debe ser Sakura inmediatamente apresuro el paso, tampoco me quiero ver muy entusiasmado pero vamos… yo mismo vi a Sakura morir por mí y verla parada, pero… no está sola ¡También esta Naruto!

-Llegas algo tarde- la voz de Naruto es un poco seria ¿acaso me está regañando? –Quedamos que a las doce nos reuniríamos aquí y ya son las doce con cinco minutos- Me apunta severamente con su dedo índice. Grave error, me siento confundido. Juro que no soy impuntual pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber que nos veríamos hoy si apenas hace unos momentos estábamos en una guerra?

-Espero que esto no nos lleve mucho tiempo- observó a Sakura. Su semblante es diferente, ahora ella tiene el cabello largo y ahora que lo recuerdo… ella solía tener el cabello largo, hasta que en una batalla en los exámenes chunnin se vio obligada a cortárselo. ¿Acaso somos gennin? O quizá todo es diferente a antes

-No lo creo Sakura-chan- Naruto le sonríe y yo me siento ¿excluido? , ni siquiera he articulado palabra y es que todo esto me es nuevo, creo que había olvidado lo que es trabajar en equipo. No me culpo. Por cuatro años fui totalmente individualista y egoísta, el único equipo que tuve después de todo fue "Taka". Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué sería de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo? Hay tantas preguntas y cada vez hay menos respuestas. Quiero decirles a estos dos lo que ha pasado pero a juzgar por la situación creo que soy el único que sabe que hace unos momentos había una guerra… la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Tsunade-sensei me espera, y bueno, ella se podría enojar sí no estoy ahí- ese brillo jade en los ojos de Sakura ha cambiado y lo peor es que ni siquiera me dirige la palabra ¿Qué está pasando? creo que soy invisible pero hace un momento Naruto me regaño por mi retardo. Eso quiere decir que, ¿me está ignorando? ¿Tsunade es maestra de Sakura? Bueno, no me sorprende después de todo, Sakura entrenó con la Hokage durante un buen tiempo, me enteré a pesar de que estaba con Orochimaru. Nunca deje de enterarme sobre la vida de mis amigos, también se que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya. Casualmente los tres entrenamos con los legendarios Sanín. Pero eso quiere decir algo… Tsunade está en Konohoa, aunque no sea Hokage y eso quiere decir que, quizá ella sepa algo de esto o simplemente yo sea el único que esta raro y totalmente desubicado.

-¿Ahora que jutsu estás practicando Sakura-chan? – Por algún motivo me molesta que me ignoren y no me incluyan en sus pláticas ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada de importancia, Naruto-kun- ¿qué le sucede a Sakura? Su voz… puedo notar que esta seria. Enojada no, esta seria.

-Espero que entrenemos taijutsu como el otro día- Naruto suena animado, eso quiere decir que estos dos entrenan ¿y qué pasa conmigo?

Quiero intervenir en la plática pero no sé si vaya a meter la pata. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué el cambio drástico en sus actitudes y todo esto me hace recordar que hace unos momentos los vi muertos ¡Muertos! Me habían salvado y ahora estoy enfrente de ellos… pero al parecer todo esta cambiado.

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?- es lo más sensato que se me ocurre decir, recuerdo que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a nuestros encuentros. A él lo vi morir primero en la guerra, fue contra Obito Uchiha. Me pregunto sí el también habrá cambiado en su actitud.

-Sasuke- la voz de Sakura es severa – Bien sabes que Kakashi-sensei siempre llega y llegará tarde, seguramente anda por ahí en sus caminos de la vida- mi alma vuelve al cuerpo cuando veo que ella esboza una sonrisa pero… no es para mí, es para Naruto. Siento que algo va mal entre mi ex compañera de equipo y conmigo.

-Si, Sasuke. Además – Naruto me miró fijamente a los ojos, me alegro que su mirada no haya cambiado y tenga esa expresión de siempre aunque con una actitud un poco más madura – Seguro anda viendo lo de nuestros nombramientos a Jounnin-

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿Somos chunnin? Bueno, yo nunca logré ese nivel pero en la guerra demostré tener un nivel Hokage. Y Naruto igual. ¿Cómo que seremos Jounnin? Esto quiere decir que, ya pasaron los exámenes chunnin y Orochimaru vino a buscarme pero… no entiendo nada. Quiero descargar mi ira pero no comprendo. No puedo creer que ya vaya a ser jounnin ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer un chidori en esta situación!

-¿Estás bien?- Naruto suena preocupado, no lo culpo. Seguramente puse una cara de muerto cuando escuche eso pero… ahora que lo pienso ¿que edad tengo?

-¿Cuántos años tengo?- le pregunté sin pensar. Fue por mero impulso. Trate de serenarme.

-Tienes catorce años Sasuke- Sakura respondió por Naruto – Pronto cumplirás los quince años ¿si sabías no?- puedo notar que me habla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Creo que tanto estrés te ha afectado un poco.

¡Tengo catorce años! Sí, en el calendario vi que era marzo y por ende en julio cumplo los ¿quince? Vaya, esto quiere decir que Orochimaru nunca vino por mí y que no tengo la marca maldita… desearía saber qué vida he llevado esta el día de hoy pero creo que me vería un poco loco.

-Sí, el estrés- creo que es mejor seguir la corriente y no contradecir a nadie en estos momentos. Solo así podré descubrir exactamente qué demonios está sucediendo.

Veo a Kakashi, está sentado con un semblante sereno. Lleva consigo un libro y me da algo de nostalgia verlo así. Aún no puedo sacarme de la mente la imagen de él muerto, asesinado por Obito.

-Perdonen chicos pero me perdí por los caminos de la vida- Sakura y Naruto hicieron cara de puchero y yo sonrío un poco, todo esto me es familiar y… para ser sinceros había olvidado lo que era estar con el equipo siete –Siento tanto la tardanza pero, finalmente son Jounnin- Naruto y Sakura gritaron de la felicidad. Por mi parte yo me reservo todo, a final de cuentas no sé nada de esto –Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, a partir de ahora podrán ser ANBU, jefes de sus propios equipos chunnin y gennin… en fin. Yo hoy dejo de ser su maestro oficialmente, pero… deben seguir su camino- escucho algo de nostalgia en Kakashi. Después de todo, en la guerra Naruto y yo supimos su historia… después de esto quiero hablar con él. Kakashi es por ahorita lo más cercano que tengo a un vínculo del pasado. Quizá… tan solo quizá el me pueda ayudar o creer.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- gritó efusivamente Naruto. Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo aunque, podría jurar que su mirada es diferente. La conozco después de todo. Todos, menos yo, ignoraban la nostalgia de nuestro ex sensei.

-¿Y qué me dices Sasuke?- La voz de Kakashi me asusta y me saca de mis propios pensamientos, es cierto, yo soy un chico serio pero supongo que en este momento debo tener otra cara diferente a la de siempre.

-Nada- la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida se resume a una palabra y cuatro letras y la acabo de decir. Claro que tengo mucho que decir, pero no en este momento. Lo mejor es seguir la corriente, que todos crean que todo está bien conmigo, poco a poco sabré que sucede.

-Iré con Tsunade-sensei ¡le tengo que avisar!- la sonrisa de Sakura era sincera pero su mirada era diferente, ya no había ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-Puedo asegurar que Tsunade estará muy feliz, Sakura- Kakashi la anima y Sakura finalmente se va. Naruto suspira pesadamente… es cierto, Naruto quiere a Sakura ¿sera así en este momento?

-Oye- me dirijo hacia donde esta Naruto, la verdad es que la duda me mata -¿Aún quieres a Sakura?- Kakashi y Naruto se me quedan viendo con cara de fantasma. No los entiendo ¿dije algo malo?

-Creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy, Sasuke- Kakashi rié a carcajadas- El estrés de estas semanas te ha afectado, ¡Mírate! Luchaste por años por ser Jounnin y ahora estás con cara seria….

-Es cierto, Sasuke- Naruto me sonríe de oreja a oreja- Estoy seguro que Itachi se alegrará muchísimo de tu nombramiento- me quedo helado ¿acaso dijo Itachi? … ¿a qué se refiere? -¿le dirás hoy o mañana?- Naruto vuelve a sonreír. Yo.. Simplemente siento que el aire me falta y….

¿Dónde estoy? Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi casa, en mi vivienda de Konohoa. Junto a mi esta Kakashi y Naruto. Me miran con duda pero a la vez me sonríen. Son pocas las veces en las que tengo miedo y en realidad esta es una de ellas. Tengo miedo, lo admito. Tengo miedo de no saber que esta ocurriendo ¿quién soy yo?

-Te has desmayado, Sasuke- Kakashi me da un vaso con agua y yo la tomo rápidamente. Quiero hacer algo, si soy Sasuke Uchiha quiere decir que tengo el Sharingan y por ende….

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto me mira preocupado al igual que Kakashi –Tú…tú….¿cómo has activado tu Sharingan?

Me quedó estático. Siento el poder de mis ojos y rápidamente me miró en el espejo, en efecto. Tengo el mangekyo Sharingan eterno. En cierta forma me avergüenza la forma en la cual lo conseguí pero… veo las caras petrificadas de Naruto y de Kakashi ¿nunca habían visto un Sharingan?

-Sasuke- la voz de Kakashi sonaba a regaño -¿desde cuándo has podido tener esos ojos?

-Los tuve cuando tenía 16 años… cuando finalmente Obito me puso los ojos de mi hermano- finalmente cuento la verdad. No tenía otra opción.

-¡por dios!- Naruto suena totalmente molesto-¡Joder! ¡Sasuke tienes catorce años! ¡Además tu solo podías activar dos aspas de tu Sharingan!

Me siento inútil ¿solo dos aspas? Sacudo la cabeza. Ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. ¿Tan débil era en este mundo o en esta vida?

-¡Itachi nunca ha muerto!- gritó Naruto mientras me agarraba de mi playera- ¡Obito es novio de Rin! ¿Que tienes en la cabeza, teme?

Kakashi se puso tenso ante ese comentario y lo puedo notar. Yo me levanto de la cama, aun con mi mangekyo activado. No entiendo, perdí la capacidad de poder hacer un chidori… pero… ¿Rin? ¿Qué Kakashi no había matado a Rin? ¿novia de Obito? ¡Obito fue un traidor!

-Creo que te has puesto paranoico Sasuke- Kakashi tranquiliza a Naruto y lo manda a buscar a Sakura –Lo mejor es que descanses, posiblemente el golpe de tu desmayo te… desubico.

Escucho que llaman a la puerta. Naruto enfadado la abre y sale.

-Pasa, por favor- Kakashi es quién invita a quienquiera que sea a que pase. Me siento totalmente mal.

-¡Sasuke!-

No doy crédito a lo que veo, es nada más y nada menos que mi hermano. ¡Es Itachi!. Corro y lo abrazo. Kakashi puso cara de espanto y puedo sentir que Itachi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado ... -Hizo un silencio fantasmal - ¿¡y porque tienes el mangekyo?!-

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que este capítulo les agrade, sé que todo es un tanto confuso pero ya verán que poco a poco la historia toma su curso. Mil gracias por las visitas que ha recibido este fic y quiero aclararles de que habrá NaruHina y SasuSaku. Así que no se desesperen.

Me daría mucho gusto que me dieran un review, sus comentarios me animarían muchísimo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 2

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 2.

๑ ๑ ๑

Observo a Itachi, ¿qué no es coherente que yo posea el Mangekyo? Ah, lo olvidaba ¡Este es otro mundo! Vale, no debo desesperarme pero ahora se supone que Obito Uchiha es novio de esa tal Rin. ¿Los conozco? ¡Claro que sí! Bueno, a ella no, pero a Obito sí, el mismo asesinó a Kakashi en la guerra, él fue el jinchuriki del juubi y el causante de la tragedia en Konohoa. ¿Rin? Bueno, ella era integrante del equipo siete de Konohoa, donde Kakashi, Obito eran su equipo. ¿Qué más? Ah sí, lo olvidaba ¡Ella fue asesinada por Kakashi para proteger a la aldea!. ¿Y resulta que son novios? ¡Qué carajos! Pero bueno, ahora tengo que responder a la pregunta de mi hermano. Sé que me emocioné y lo abracé. En condiciones normales no lo haría, de hecho siento cierta culpa en mi interior pero vamos… ¡Yo mismo asesiné a mi hermano y yo mismo vi como se iba de nuevo cuando peleamos contra Kabuto!

-¡Sasuke!- esta vez Itachi me gritaba y me zarandeaba como si fuera un trapo -¿De donde conseguiste esos ojos?- ahora que lo pienso ¿sería bueno decirle la verdad? Pero bueno, me doy por vencido. Acabo de decir la verdad y pusieron cara de fantasmas.

-Eso es el mangekyo…- noto cierta duda en Kakashi pero por primera vez veo bien su rostro… no tiene el ojo tapado y… ¡Por Dios! ¡No tiene esa cicatriz!

-Así es. Y peor aún. Es el mangekyo Sharingan eterno- la mirada de Itachi hace que sienta cierto temor -¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!- más que pregunta puedo sentir que me esta obligando a una respuesta

-Hmp- trato de actuar naturalmente pero sin duda estoy nervioso. Vale, no se que pase exactamente, pero puedo apostar a que esto fue regresar en el tiempo muchos, pero muchos años atrás y … todo es diferente. Muy diferente –Yo te asesiné Itachi, tú me diste estos ojos- le dije con cierto temor.

Itachi puso cara de muerto. No lo culpo. Mientras que Kakashi apretaba sus puños. Correcto, ahora soy un loco. ¿Quién lo diría? Por primera vez, justifico mis acciones y digo la verdad sin pelos en la lengua.

-Se coherente- puedo sentir que Kakashi esta enojado conmigo –Es imposible todo lo que dices pero peor aún… ¿cómo te atreves a mentir sobre el origen de esos ojos?

-Ya se los dije- es cierto, es la verdad. Pensé que en Kakashi tendría alguna posibilidad de que me creyera.

-Ya, ya- Itachi trata de calmar a Kakashi y me mira de nueva cuenta –Pensé que podrías ser un cruel desalmado, egoísta, frío, e incluso pudiste ser un traidor de la aldea. Pero nunca pensé que serías un mentiroso.

Golpe bajo. Es cierto, yo _era_ todo eso, o quizá lo _soy _pero las palabras de Itachi me han llegado. ¡No soy ningún mentiroso! Y de hecho, no sé porque tengo estos ojos… se supone los obtuve a los dieciséis. _¿incluso pudiste ser un traidor de la aldea? _¿acaso en esta vida pensaba irme de Konohoa?

Itachi se va de la habitación y escucho un portazo. Genial. Ahora aparte de egoísta, frío, desalmado y cruel… soy un mentiroso. ¿Olvide que también soy una mierda de persona?.

Mi _ex_ sensei me mira fijamente. Notó un destello en sus ojos. Quizá, quizá si le cuento todo…

-Kakashi- el voltea inmediatamente a donde estoy –Quiero…

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas por decir, Sasuke-

-¿Porqué no tienes el Sharingan?- Vale, es mejor soltarle las cosas como son. Quizá después me arrepienta de preguntarle esto.

-¿De qué hablas?- noto cierta duda en su voz –Tú no eres Sasuke.- me miro y tuve la leve impresión de que sus ojos se volvieron platos.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Desertor de Konohoa. Ninja criminal rango "S" buscado por todas las naciones ninjas. Creo que sobreviví a la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y… vi morir a mis compañeros frente a mis ojos. Naruto, Sakura y tú murieron. Obito te asesino y Madara juró venganza, después de ello… estoy aquí… me doy cuenta de que tengo catorce putos años y que no puedo hacer un maldito chidori. Pero tengo mi mangekyo Sharingan. Tsunade en este momento no es la quinta Hokage. Mi hermano, a quién yo maté está vivo. Rin, a quién TÚ asesinaste, está viva y ahora es novia de Obito…y…

-¡Para!- sentí que incluso tembló. Kakashi gritó y fue suficiente para callarme, era la primera vez en mi vida que he visto a mi _ex _sensei así. Además, creo que dije las cosas muy directamente pero nunca se me ha dado eso de ser "tranquilo"

-¿Qué eres?- me preguntó. Puedo notar la ira en sus ojos. Y eso que creí que me apoyaría….

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces- y es verdad

-Te diré quién eres- me dijo muy molesto. Levantó su dedo índice como queriendo enumerar cada una de las cosas- Eres Sasuke Uchiha. Hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, quién es miembro de ANBU. Eres el mejor de la Academia y el equipo siete es el mejor equipo que ha visto Konohoa en años. No manejas el Sharingan a la perfección. Tus compañeros de equipo son Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del kyubi. Sakura Haruno, ninja médico. Ambos son novios y tu eres un chico frío y reservado que en ocasiones se preocupa por los demás. Fuiste buscado por Orochimaru pero rechazaste la oferta. Tus padres murieron a causa de un golpe de estado de Konohoa hacía el Clan Uchiha. Quedaste huérfano pero tu hermano, Obito y Shisui están aquí porque ellos estaban de parte de Konohoa. Punto número uno- alzó su dedo índice, nuevamente – Yo nunca mate a Rin, ella es novia de Obito y los dos son muuuuuy felices. Y….

-Sí como sea- estoy molesto. ¿Cómo que Naruto y Sakura son…? Bueno, ya, que mas da son asuntos del dobe y no míos.

-Bueno Sasuke... Sea lo que seas. Esto no es igual a tu "percepción de cómo eran las cosas" pero dime… ¿Por qué asesiné a Rin? Según tú- mi _ex _sensei se encogió de hombros, esperando una muy obvia explicación de mi parte.

Tengo el raro presentimiento de que en pocas palabras Kakashi me quiere dar a entender de que estoy loco. No, no es un presentimiento. Es la verdad.

-Yo que sé, no me metí demasiado en tus asuntos. La mataste por el bien de la aldea. Ella te lo pidió y eso fue tiempo después de que supuestamente Obito muriera, en ese entonces se supone tenías implantado un Sharingan-

Kakashi me sonrió

-Tienes buena imaginación- Tomó el libro que momentos antes había dejado sobre una mesita de estar. Lo reconocí al instante "Icha-Icha", lo sostuvo en sus manos y dicho esto, salió del cuarto y me dejo igual o peor a como estaba. Totalmente confundido.

Salgo a la calle, no puedo estar en este estado. Ahora creen que tengo buena imaginación y que soy un mentiroso. Bien, pero prefiero mil veces esto a la vida que tenía antes… no se exactamente que haya pasado pero tengo esa sensación de que esto es producto de Madara Uchiha y tarde que temprano tendré que saber que es, mientras tanto…

Mis ojos se quedan petrificados y no doy crédito a lo que veo. ¿Sakura caminando con Naruto? Y no… no es eso… los dos se sonríen, se sonrojan … y es aquí donde me doy cuenta: Sakura mira a Naruto como cuando me miraba a mí.

-¡Teme!- Vaya, me alegro de escuchar eso. Hacía años que no escuchaba a Naruto hablarme así, en otros tiempos lo golpearía pero ahora tengo algo de nostalgia. Ahora los veo vivos, cuando en realidad los vi morir.

-¿Estás bien?- escucho que Sakura me pregunta. La miro directamente a los ojos, no hay nada. No hay ese brillo ni esa calidez que solían tener cuando me miraban. Simplemente estaban ausentes. No es que me importe pero… ¡Ella me amaba a mí! No… ella me ama a mí.

-Si- un tajante sí salió de mi boca. Sólo eso. Tenía tanto que decirles. Pedir perdón sería lo mejor aunque eso signifique arrancarme mi orgullo pero era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Pero sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebró lentamente. En realidad no me importo mucho o quizá si. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un tipo que no tiene emociones. Aunque claro está, que esta oportunidad es para cambiar pero…

-Naruto…- la voz de Sakura es chillona y se sonroja inmediatamente. ¿Cómo no? Si se acaban de besar en mi cara. Siento algo dentro de mí, como si se quebrara o como si quisiera golpear al dobe de Naruto. No sé que sea pero ahora ya no estoy seguro. No estoy seguro de que Sakura me quiera.

…

…

Una semana ha pasado a partir de mi incidente y de aquella imagen que aún esta presente en todos mis sueños: Sakura besando a Naruto o Naruto besando a Sakura, da lo mismo.

Poco a poco me acostumbro a las cosas, es cierto, algunas son similares pero otras son opuestas. Kakashi es un poco más flojo y lee todo el día. Itachi está vivo y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Obito y a Rin. En realidad tuve que reprimir esas ganas de asesinarlo, ¿Qué culpa había? Ellos ni siquiera sabían que "en mi mundo" fueron los culpables de grandes tragedias. Los padres de Naruto están muertos y en efecto, Minato fue el cuarto Hokage pero el dobe de mi amigo no sabe que ellos fueron sus padres, tengo ganas de contárselo pero sé que no me corresponde, en este mundo creo que cualquier cosa que haga podría afectar todo. Es mejor seguirle la corriente a las cosas y no desesperarme en el intento. Aunque cada día me confundo más y más. Más preguntas y menos respuestas.

En el otro mundo, Sakura solía quedarse atrás y llorar. Bueno, no la culpo después de todo era una molestia pero, en este mundo.. ella es fuerte. Entrena todos los días con Tsunade y también regresa a entrenar con nosotros. Es fuerte, sus golpes, su rapidez y es muy hábil con el genjutsu. Naruto entrena por su voluntad y me doy cuenta de que también es más fuerte de lo que era por estos entonces, claro, en el otro mundo.

Por mi parte, ya puedo hacer un chidori y aún soy capaz de invocar serpientes y halcones aunque nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe que fui aprendiz de Orochimaru, claro está que en mi otra vida. Doy un bostezo mientras observo con tranquilidad las nubes. Ahora es cuando me detesto ¿porqué deje la aldea? El odio era mayor y me cegó totalmente ¿cuántas veces Kakashi, Naruto e inclusive Sakura me lo dijeron? ¡Muchas! Y ahora estoy aquí, años atrás de que todo pasará en una realidad diferente a la que conocía pero no importa. Es mi segunda oportunidad.

-¡Teme!- Naruto corre a gran velocidad. No me enojo con él, simplemente pongo cara seria y abro los ojos. Sin querer me quede dormido observando las nubes.

-¿Qué quieres?- es cierto, es manía de contestar groseramente no se me quita pero en realidad no es mi intensión.

Naruto se rasca la cabeza y me mira como si quisiera pedirme un favor o algo por el estilo. Lo conozco.

-Hace mucho platicamos de esto Sasuke y bueno, el momento ha llegado- ¿De qué habla? Bueno, no sé a qué se refiera Naruto y por ende, pongo cara de confusión – Me iré de la aldea.

Mis ojos se abren como platos ¿Qué Naruto qué?

-Jiraiya-sensei me entrenará dice que es indispensable para mi manejo de chakra y además… ya has de saber esto pero Tsunade será la quinta Hokage, según el mismísimo Hiruzen ya no tiene esa vitalidad de años pasados y piensa dejarle el puesto a su discípula

Me quedo callado. Por un momento creí que Naruto iba a desertar la aldea. Me tranquilizo y como siempre (ya se estaba haciendo costumbre) trato de seguir la corriente

-Hmp ¿Cuándo regresas?- creo que cualquier persona haría esa pregunta.

-No lo sé, teme. Pero supongo que no será mucho tiempo o eso espero. El verdadero motivo de todo esto es que quiero que….- Naruto se calló, como si estuviera meditando lo que me iba a decir. Yo simplemente tomé una postura indiferente, tampoco me quiero ver muy interesado en el tema o podría levantar mas sospechas de las que ya tenían hacia mí, según mi actitud. –Quiero que cuides de mi Sakura-

Siento un nudo en mi estomago al escuchar "mi Sakura". Quiero castrar el dobe pero me contengo. Suspiró pesadamente y contestó con un cortante –si-

-¡De verás! ¡Sasuke! Promete que cuidarás de Sakura y no dejarás que nada le pase ¿lo prometes?- Me quedó en silencio. Para mí no sería difícil cuidar de Sakura pero… todo este panorama me era muy contrario a lo que había vivido en mi otra vida, todo era diferente. TODO.

-No prometo nada- diablos, creo que debí ser menos directo pero es la verdad. Nunca me ha gustado prometer nada a nadie ni mucho menos deber algo a alguien.

-¡Teme!- Naruto chillaba y su voz empezaba a joderme la existencia. Debo sincerarme, extrañaba que Naruto me rogara

-Ya, ya- le doy una patada por el trasero- Cuidaré de la molestia.

-¿Eh?- Naruto puso cara de duda y eso era más que evidente ¿dije algo malo? -¿Molestia?- El dobe rió a carcajadas

-¿Qué te causa risa, dobe?- le pregunté viendo su cara de felicidad infinita

-Nunca creí que le llamarás así a Sakura, de cualquier forma- retomo esa postura seria- Cuidala muy bien, no dejes que nada le pase. Más ahora que ya somos jounnin. Es posible que los manden a Misiones Rango S, o de esas que son peligrosas… también ella es discípula de la futura Hokage. Y sobre todo- levantó su dedo índice, como queriendo mostrar sabiduría- Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

Vale, no sé si morirme de risa por lo cursi que sonó eso o castrarlo. Cada que veía al dobe con la molestia me daban ganas de matarlo. Bien podría hacerlo, activando mi Susano y sacando mi katana y ¡Fin! Pero no. Yo los ví morir y a veces tengo esos recuerdos. No sé si yo también morí a manos de Madara Uchiha, pero lo que importa es que de cualquier forma ahora todos están (o mejor dicho, estamos) vivos. Incluso mi hermano, aunque debo admitir que cada que lo miro tengo cierta culpabilidad, a final de cuentas yo lo asesiné….

-Si, cuidaré de la molestia- Vaya, ahora yo seré algo así como ¿el protector de Sakura?

-Enserio Sasuke- noto preocupación en sus ojos, preocupación que no veía en él desde la guerra. Justo cuanto estábamos a punto de ser derrotados por Madara, cuando éste le arrebato al Kyubi… pero debo sacarme de la mente esos recuerdos. Son solo eso. Quizá todos morimos y reencarnamos en un mundo semejante. Trato de mantener la calma, Sakura es importante para Naruto y lo veo en sus ojos pero a la vez siento un nudo en mi estomago que no me deja en paz. Es algo que se asemeja a la rabia o al coraje… -¡Cuida de Sakura!. Puede que ella se porte como una chica ruda o díficil pero muy en el fondo ella no es así. Nosotros sabemos lo que le paso en su vida y por que el de sus actitudes, es cierto que no es la misma niña que se escondía detrás de nosotros como cuando teníamos siete años. Tampoco es la niña que lloraba cada que salía herida. Ahora ella es muy fuerte y ella usa una herramienta mucho más eficaz que inclusive la mejor técnica ninja. -¿sabes cuál es?-

Me quede callado. Meditando cada una de las palabras que me había dicho Naruto y me pregunto, ¿que le sucedio a Sakura en el pasado?. Hice memoria de mi otra vida y nada, Sakura siempre parecía normal, una chica normal. Quizá sí tenía sus problemas con sus padres (a los cuales nunca conocí) pero a decir verdad (y me siento culpable) nunca la conocí bien.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con cierto interés en mis ojos, después de meditar esas palabras.

-Una palabra- miró hacía donde estaban las caras de los Hokages esculpidas en la piedra- Una palabra de Sakura es suficiente para hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo o para ser el hombre más desdichado del universo. Simplemente una palabra de ella puede aliviar o puede destrozar algo y créeme- levantó su ceja - No quieras conocer ese lado de ella porque- cerró sus puños. Puedo sentir que quiere llorar y eso me hace sentir extraño, el dobe no es de las personas que llore con facilidad - Porque en verdad - su voz se entrecortaba - ese lado duele y mucho.

Después de ello, un silencio inundo el lugar. Nunca pensé que Sakura llegara a ser una persona así. Por lo menos en la otra vida no pero, me culpo porque jamás tuve el interés de conocerla más allá de esa cara de niña inocente.

-Yo- Naruto de nuevo hablo- No sé sí soy el indicado para curar ese corazón. La amo como a nadie en este mundo, sé que tengo catorce años pero, ¿quién pone edad para amar?. Ella merece todo porque nunca pide nada. Nunca te dirá que esta mal o que necesita ayuda, es muy orgullosa. Aún así la amo como no tienes idea Sasuke pero, sinceramente no estoy seguro de ser yo quién pueda estar con ella. Por que Sakura- cerró sus ojos- Mi corazón le pertenece a ella y dudo mucho que llegue otra persona. Enserio. Mi corazón es único de ella pero... su corazón no es mío.

Me quedé helado ante esa declaración. Puedo persivir el dolor de Naruto y eso me aterra ¿de acá a cuando puedo percibir emociones? ¡No! ¡Soy Sasuke Uchiha!

-Lo haré, Naruto. Cuidaré de Sakura- esta vez creo que tengo una convicción. Muy probablemente tuve que vivir estos momentos con mis compañeros de no haberme ido, de no haber sido tan estúpido por mi maldita sed de venganza. Algo dentro de mí se libera y me siento más ligero, con una carga menos. Si en mis manos está cuidar a Sakura por el bienestar de Naruto lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer

-En la mañana yo ya no estaré aquí. Muy seguramente ella se ponga histérica y todo eso- Naruto sonrió con tristeza- Cuídala, apóyala. Quizá ella es un poco reservada en sus cosas pero te aseguro que es un ser humano después de todo. Ella no sabe los motivos de mi partida, incluso - me tomó por los hombros - ni tú lo sabes.

-¿¡No irás con Jiraiya-sensei?!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Naruto no respondió y eso me dejo intrigado ¿que quizo decir con eso?

No logro entender del todo las palabras de Naruto. Sakura hasta donde yo sé no es tan reservada. Habla de ella como si fuera otra chica. Debo admitir, conmigo sí es otra y quizá ya no es tan ruda. Bueno, a final de cuentas todo ha cambiado y aunque trato de hacerme a la idea me cuesta trabajo.

…

…

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?- Los ojos color jade de Sakura no tienen luz.

-Se tenía que ir con Jiraiya- le expliqué con cierto desanimo, incluso yo (que soy un Uchiha) estoy un poco decaído, aún no sé exactamente que quiso decir el dobe con aquellas palabras

-Bien- ¿pero qué hace? Simplemente me dio la espalda y apretó sus puños –No me quedaré atrás, Sasuke. Esta vez debo entrenar- como la luz de un rayo desapareció. ¡Joder! ¿De acá a cuando Sakura era tan rápida? Vale, fue un gran error subestimarla. Y claro está que ya no conozco a Sakura.

Ahora yo estaba ahí, en medio de la calle. Eran alrededor de las doce del día. Ya se había anunciado el nombramiento de la Hokage y en su honor habría una gran fiesta en Konohoa. Como sí eso me animara.

-Sasuke-san- ya conocía esa voz. Claro ¿Cómo olvidarla? Sí era la heredera del Clan Hyuga… y la acosadora número uno del dobe.

-Hmp- es cierto, en mi otra vida nunca tuve mucha comunicación con ella. Pero ahora la pobre chica estaba enfrente de mí. Como si temblara y además estaba sonrojada.

-Yo- jugó con sus dedos. Cosa que me hizo desesperar y cuando se dio cuenta de ello -¡Espera Sasuke!- me dirigí de nuevo hacía ella y torcí los ojos. Ahora recuerdo, Hinata era sumamente penosa pero a la vez perseverante y cabe destacar que estaba (por lo menos en mi otra vida) enamorada de Naruto.

-Sé lo que te pasa Sasuke. A mí también me pasa yo… - vale, este tema me empieza a intrigar y ahora la miro fijamente – Un día desperté y estaba de nuevo aquí y…- genial, ahora estaba llorando - ¡Estaban vivos! ¡Todos estaban vivos!

-¿A qué te refieres?- esta vez si me importa el tema y la miro fijamente. La pobre de Hinata sigue llorando y eso me hace sentir pena por ella.

-Si- de nuevo juega con sus dedos- Naruto está vivo. De nuevo.

La miró fijamente puedo notar que no hay duda en ella. Creo que, no soy el único que viene de otra vida. La tomó del brazo y ella comienza a sonrojarse

-Sasuke-san. Usted no murió pero a partir de su pelea con Madara y con… Naruto y Sakura todo se tornó negro… todos murieron poco a poco y…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Más vale tarde que nunca! ñ.ñ Bueno, esta semana en la escuela está ligera así que puedo escribir. Aunque este capítulo ya lo tenía le dí una checadita y le agregué unas cosas, quité otras...en fin, creo que quedo bien ¿ustedes que opinan? Ah, porque aquí habrá NaruHina ¡claro que sí! Sé que tienen dudas pero no se preocupen, con el paso de los capítulos todo se irá aclarando. Por favor, dejen un review, no saben como me animan con uno *-*.

P.D anteriormente tuve una cuenta de fanfiction pero decaí un poco y deje de escribir aquellos fics. Ahorita estoy específicamente adentrada a este y lo terminaré, de hecho ya tengo pensado los detalles. Así que cuando acabe este fic subiré poco a poco mis otros fics y los terminaré. Es una promesa.

¡Saludos y mil gracias por sus visitas, me animan! *-*


	4. Chapter 3

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 3.

๑ ๑ ๑

Veo como toma un rollo de canela. Sin duda esta pensativa y yo trato de relajarme lo mejor posible. Suspiro cansado, llevo más de una hora hablando con Hinata Hyuga y no encuentro algo coherente. Ella está en las mismas circunstancias que yo, solamente que ella parece mucho más desubicada.

-¿Quién mas murió?- pregunté de mala gana. Esa chica lograba crispar mis nervios a un nivel máximo.

-Etto- de nuevo comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Tengo ganas de atarle esas manos y que deje de hacer eso. Cuento hasta diez, la verdad estoy siendo lo más paciente y tolerante. –Yo… vi cuando Naruto caía y cuando Sakura moría por….- noto que le cuesta trabajo decir lo que quiere, en su lugar probablemente estaría así, pero menos nervioso – Sakura moría por ti- Venga, eso ya lo sabía y aunque he tenido sueños con ello me pregunto una y otra vez porque la molestia hizo eso. Es cierto, según ella me ama…amaba pero no comprendo para que dar su vida por mí. –Sakura-chan te quería- Ahora Hinata me lo confirma. Gran descubrimiento.

-¿Y?- Sinceramente esperaba que Hinata me dijera cosas que no supiera. No asuntos que yo ya sabía.

-Kiba, Shizune, Shino…- sus ojos se cerraron – Todos. Todos morían. Cuando finalmente pude ver a mis amigos caer y morir en mis brazos caí en la cuenta de que Madara estaba frente a mí-

Tomo un sorbo de té. Esto comienza a ponerse levemente interesante. Hinata repitió como diez veces la parte de "Naruto caía" y puedo notar como la voz se le corta. Ya lo repitió y lo repitió, pero esta parte no la había mencionado. Por primera vez en esta plática Hinata toma una postura más seria y aprieta sus puños. Vaya chica.

-Madara estaba frente a mí y creí que iba a morir. Sus ojos… esos ojos eran rojos. He visto el Sharingan pocas veces pero ese Sharingan no era normal, su flujo de chakra era descomunal. Me miró fijamente y en ese momento supe que moriría. Éramos pocos los ninjas que estábamos convida, pero nadie que yo conociera. Me puse de pie con lágrimas en los ojos… prefería morir de pie a morir hincada y sí ese era mi final… no me rendiría- Suspiré cansado. Bueno, eso no me decía nada pero no tenía ese corazón como para decirle a Hinata "ve al grano" ella necesita desahogarse o algo así, y a decir verdad es la primera vez que alguien me cuenta sus problemas… o mejor dicho que comparto un tema en común con alguien y me sorprende que sea con la Hyuga

-¿Qué pasó después?- Traté de ponerle emoción al tema. Me interesaba poco su relato, me agradaría que ella fuera más objetiva y se saltará la parte en donde lloraba o en donde recordaba de más.

-Madara hizo unos jutsus muy extraños- sus ojos perdían su brillo, eso lo pude notar- y activé el Byakugan inmediatamente y pude notar tu chakra… era débil, yo misma observe como Madara te enterraba tu propia katana y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes-

Rodé mis ojos. Hinata tenía esa manía de repetir las cosas, aunque bueno, yo de igual forma recuerdo que Madara hizo unos jutsus extraños antes de jurar regresar

-Entonces corrí como pude y vi que estabas en el suelo. Traté de curarte pero mi chakra era débil. No había nadie más, solo algunos ninjas de otras naciones. Ni siquiera los kages estaban ahí. Yo… Sasuke… me atemoricé a tal grado que comencé a llorar y a rogar porque todo eso terminará. Madara de nuevo estaba frente a mí y comenzó hacer esos jutsus, observé la luna y estaba completamente roja… como si estuviese sangrando y….- de nuevo Hinata llora. Esto me está hartando ¿no puede ser directa y ya? ¡Por un demonio! –Madara juro que regresaría y dijo algo como "Ahora no es momento. Quizá en otra ocasión pueda asesinar a todos y gobernar este mundo pero antes debo arreglar unos asuntos y mientras tanto ¡Disfruta del nuevo mundo!" y dicho eso sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y quede en shock. Cuando desperté… estaba en mi casa, en la Mansión Hyuga y todo estaba…

-Ya, ya- traté de calmarla o se pondría de nuevo de chillona- Después de que dijo Madara eso, sentiste un golpe, ¿cierto?

-Si- contestó cortantemente- Me dio alegría ver de nuevo a Neji-niisan vivo pero… todo esto me causa confusión. Las cosas han cambiado, resulta ser que mi tío Hizashi está vivo y que mi madre también. Es como regresar el tiempo y que todo sea diferente a como era antes.

Suspiré. Era la primera cosa coherente que decía. Coincidí en ese punto con Hinata aunque no logro entender porque ella también está en las mismas circunstancias que yo

-Hinata ¿sabes quién más podría estar en esta situación?- le pregunté directo. Sin rodeos.

-Etto- de nuevo ese maldito juego de dedos- No, yo descubrí que tú …porque…

-Habla de una vez- empiezo a subir el tono de voz.

-Tuve un sueño, donde me indicaba que tú y _otra _persona también habían regresado a esta dimensión.

Me eché a reír. ¿Otra dimensión? Eso era absurdo. Bueno, daba igual pero me había dado risa, pero me llamo especialmente la atención al escuchar _otra _persona

-¿Y quién es...?- Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la ojiperla me contesto

-No lo sé. Pero tengo leves sospechas, Sasuke-san pero primero quiero confirmar sí mi t-teoría es acertada- dijo con un leve tartamudeo.

-¿Y entonces?- retomé la postura seria

-Etto- esta vez bajo totalmente la mirada- Creo que este es un poder extraño, l-lo que hizo M-Madara no es cualquier cosa y creo s-saber que...

-Habla rápido- troné mis dedos y me acerqué a ella. Note que se puso totalmente roja.

Y al ver que se había quedado como en shock decidí que no me diría nada, así que de momento desisto. Me tranquiliza saber que no soy el único que esta _aquí._

-Bien-cerré mis ojos- ¿y como supiste que en realidad yo me vine a esta dimensión?

-Y-yo- empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Ya mejor ni la miro, ella es un caso perdido. -Supe que era verdad porque actuabas raro, Sasuke-san. Tú siempre eres seguro y n-nunca te metes en la vida de los demás... y yo me fije que estabas al pendiente de t-tu equipo, también eres u-un poco d-diferente.

Yo rodé los ojos. Puede que algo de lo que me diga Hinata sea verdad.

-¿Sólo por eso?- le pregunte secamente

-sí, solo por eso, Sasuke-san-

Nos quedamos callados. Ella tomaba el té con delicadeza.

-Sasuke-san- me dijo con timidez y yo asentí en señal de que la estaba oyendo

-¿Puedo hacerte a-algunas p-preguntas?- Me sentí extraño, por lo general las personas me atacaban con cuestiones que desde luego no contestaba y por algún motivo extraño le dije que sí.

-¿T-te gusta esta d-dimensión?-

Yo pensé las cosas antes de decirlas. En realidad todo esto era nuevo, estaba aprendiendo a aprender y sé que nada es igual pero por un lado prefiero esto a tener a mi hermano y a mis amigos muertos.

-Si- le dije secamente.

-Y-yo- suspiró cansadamente- Me g-gusta igual porque Naruto-kun esta v-vivo- le costó trabajo decir la última palabra.

-Ya veo- le dije con resignación.

– La vida nos esta dando una segunda oportunidad….- dijo con seguridad. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Eh?- bueno, no era gran descubrimiento pero al fin y al cabo era algo.

-En estos días he pensado mucho acerca de esto y creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común o mejor dicho, varias cosas en común Sasuke-san – Esta vez Hinata es firme en lo que dice. La miro a los ojos y ella dice algo que me dejo anonado

-Los dos tenemos que cambiar. Los dos tenemos dojutsu y además… los dos no confesamos nuestro amor a las personas que más amábamos.

Golpe Bajo. Siento como las palabras de Hinata retumban en mi cabeza como si fueran una verdad. Trato de sacudirme esos pensamientos y azotó la taza de té.

-¡Imposible!- mis puños se cierran y amenazan con golpearla –Yo no siento nada por nadie

-Ese es el problema- ella se para de su lugar, como si quisiera atacar- tú tienes sentimientos y por ello estas aquí. No creas que es muy lindo estar en esta dimensión pero… podemos sacarle provecho.

Tuve una extraña sensación al escuchar a Hinata hablar así. Ahora ella se notaba segura de sus palabras

-Esto es obra de Madara Uchiha, todo estuvo planeado por él desde el principio. Puede que esto sea un genjutsu en el que todos estamos unidos… posiblemente sea eso. Pero debemos afrontarlo y mientras tanto recuperar el tiempo perdido y no cometer esos errores que nos causaron tanto dolor. Sasuke… yo… ¡Recuperará a Naruto! y… ¡Protegeré a los que quiero con tal de que no sufran una vez más!-

Abro los ojos como plato y la miro directamente a los ojos. Sí, Hinata no miente y tiene esa convicción.

-¿Te das cuenta que no todo es como antes?- le pregunté fríamente y ella afirmó con la cabeza -¿entonces? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Seré más fuerte. Protegeré a los que amo y lucharé por lo que quiero. Me harté de vivir a las sombras de todos y de todo. Ahora quiero que el mundo sepa que yo también puedo.

Esas palabras, y esa convicción marcaron mi vida. Y no me refiero a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha de catorce años, sino toda mi vida. Finalmente salgo de la tienda en donde estábamos y miro al cielo… una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo eso no sonaba nada mal.

Caminé por toda Konohoa. Vaya que sería difícil… olvidar esos pensamientos de querer matar a los del consejo, las muertes de mis amigos y el resentimiento. Por el momento tenía una misión que cumplir y era cuidar a Sakura. Seguí mi recorrido por Konohoa y encontré a la molestia pero… estaba entrenando, pude notarlo porque tenía raspones y además había muchos árboles tirados. Sonreí de lado. Supongo que entrenar con ella no estaría mal. Me acerqué lentamente y lo que recibí fue una patada.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- Sakura no me golpeo por molestar. Lo hizo con toda la intensión. Siento adolorido mi cuerpo y me levanto con mucha dificultad.

-Eres una molestia ¿sabes?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

En menos de un segundo estaba volando por los aires. No entiendo cuando ni como pero Sakura se volvió jodidamente rápida.

-Sasuke- se acercó a mí y puedo notar cierto ¿odio? En sus ojos –Sé que Naruto te encargo la gran misión se cuidarme pero debes de saber que yo puedo-

Me levanté de nuevo con esfuerzos. Estoy sangrando de la parte superior de mi labio y esta vez la tomo de los hombros. Una sensación de calidez me embriaga, estoy a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y ella…

-¡Aléjate!- se puso en posición de combate. Me cuesta trabajo distinguir si ella en verdad quiere pelear o si solo está haciéndose la fuerte.

-Sé que eres fuerte- me costó trabajo decírselo. –Pero no entiendo porque me recibes de esta manera ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas-

Nunca olvidaré esa mirada. Literalmente me fulminó. Nadie en la vida me había mirado con esa expresión, ahora entiendo a Sakura cuando lloraba con solo verme ¿esto sentía ella cuando yo la miraba con odio? Lo más probable es que sí.

-¿Pero que te hice?- le pregunté. Más que pregunta fue como una orden a que contestara.

Ella de nuevo me fulmino y desapareció.

Genial. Ahora de nuevo estaba ahí. Solo y confundido y quizá….. ¿Dolido?

Miles de preguntas vagan por mi mente. Me duelen los golpes de mi ex compañera de equipo, me inquieta no saber que le hice. Pero vamos, se supone que esta es otra vida ¿Cómo lo voy a saber yo? Camino pesadamente, como si me arrastrara por el dolor, finalmente veo esa cabellera rosa que tanto detesto. Sakura es una mujer difícil. Siempre lo fue pero ahora lo es más de lo que era.

-Sasuke- su voz es casi igual a como me hablaba antes – Quiero que te alejes de mí. Estaré bien, no le diré a Naruto que no me cuidaste o algo por el estilo- ella se voltea a verme y veo en su mirada algo parecido a la determinación. Y esta vez puedo observarla mejor. Su cabello era mucho más largo, sus ojos eran jade pero no tenían ya ese brillo de antes (por lo menos el que yo conocí). Su tez es blanca y sus rasgos están más definidos. Su cuerpo está mucho más desarrollado al que yo conocí, es un poco más alta y… es perfecta. ¡Joder! Me maldigo en automático ¿acaso estoy de pervertido? No, no. Sacudo la cabeza. Solo Jiraiya y Kakashi son pervertidos. Yo no. Y por instinto me acerco a ella

-No te dejaré-

Mierda. Grave error.


	5. Chapter 4

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 4.

๑ ๑ ๑

Faltaban cinco días para que Tsunade fuera nombrada Hokage. Y ahora yo estaba ahí, en la oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi junto a esa molestia. Aún no olvido los golpes que me ha dado. ¿Qué le sucede?. Da igual. El Hokage solo nos llamo para darnos el día libre. Vaya dilema.

Sakura fue la primera en salir de la oficina del Hokage. Tengo miedo de acostumbrarme a como me trata. Supongo que en su momento yo la traté de esa manera. Siento algo parecido a la culpa.

En la calle, todos están alborotados por el gran festejo que se avecina en cinco días. Las mujeres están escandalizadas. Los hombres, por otro lado piensan que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlas a salir. Siendo honesto, una que otra chica me ha chillado y rogado para que este con ella en la celebración del nombramiento de la Godaime. ¿Qué hago? Las ignoro. No tengo ganas de estar con nadie. O al menos eso creo.

Camino lentamente, pero de nuevo me encuentro con la molestia pero esta vez no está sola. Esta con alguien. Siento algo dentro de mí que se inquieta, como enojo ¿Por qué esta con alguien?. Me escondo para que no me vea y de inmediato reconozco al tipo. Es Sai. Mi sustituto, mi copia barata de mí del equipo siete. Aprieto los puños. Lo peor es que Sakura le sonríe como si nada ¿y yo? Bueno, ni siquiera me le puedo acercar porque me golpea o me dirige miradas frías. No sé que hace ese tipo con mi Sakura. No. No. ¡Joder!¿Porque siempre me molesta que ella este con otro? No son mis problemas y no es mi asunto. Es cosa de Naruto, sí, ella es su novia.

-_Promete que la cuidarás- _

Vaya. Siempre aparece ese pensamiento cuando pienso de esta manera. Es cierto, Sakura es mi responsabilidad de una estúpida promesa que le hice el dobe. Debo cuidarla. Como si ella no supiera hacerlo. Por qué si ella tiene la facilidad de destruir a las personas con una palabra debería tener la fuerza para cuidarse.

-Sakura- la saludo ignorando por completo a Sai. Yo lo conozco. Pero es posible que él no me conozca, a final de cuentas, esta es otra realidad completamente diferente a la que yo viví en su momento.

Me miró fulminantemente. Como si mi presencia le molestara. Yo bufé, esta situación comenzaba a molestarme cada día más.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- Sentí muy extraño que ella me hablara por mi apellido. Nunca lo había hecho ni en las peores situaciones. Sai me mira con confusión y yo a ella. maldito juego de miradas.

-¡Estoy harto de tu actitud de niña egoísta!- dije eso. Y me quedé quieto. Esas palabras me recuerdan a ella, ¡Sakura me las dijo en su momento! Esto que siento es lo que sentía ella cuando la ignoraba y la dedicaba mis miradas más frías. Cuántos errores no había cometido…Pero esto lo dije sin pensar, quizá es bueno.

Ella se acercó a mí. Era como si no sintiera nada con esas palabras.

-¿Y?- Joder. Ahora Sakura actuaba como ¿yo? ¡Sí! Estaba usando las mismas expresiones que en un momento utilicé. Me dan ganas de abofetearla y decirle que prefiero a la otra Sakura. La que es una molestia, la que sonríe. La que ME sonríe.

-No sé qué te haya hecho y sí te ofendí perdón ¿Si?- Demonios. Sentí como mi dignidad de Uchiha se iba por los suelos. Perdí mi orgullo por ella, era la primera vez en años que no pedía perdón. Pero qué más daba, a ella no le importaba y tal como pensé…. Comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera dicho algo chistoso. -¿Qué te da risa Haruno?- me pondría en su misma actitud. No por nada era un Uchiha, si ella quería jugar a quién era el más frío…. Lo haría. A ver quién ganaba.

-No me trates como si te importara. Todo esto es una treta. Sólo porque se lo prometiste a Naruto- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue con Sai. Y me dejo igual o peor.

_Mi situación se define a lo siguiente: "Comprendo cómo, más no comprendo el por qué". …_

…

Quería maldecir. Claro que sí. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? Sin duda prefería las actitudes de los demás… las de antes. Estas me eran indiferentes y totalmente opuestas a las que eran. Pero era curioso porque solo Sakura actuaba así. Shikamaru seguía igual de perezoso. Ino igual de vanidosa. Hinata igual de tímida aunque ella igual debe estar pasando por la misma situación que yo… en fin, hasta el dobe de Naruto actúa igual. Un poco más serio, es verdad pero nada de que alarmarse. Pero Sakura… actúa tan ajena a todo, como si me odiara. Supongo que algo malo debí haberle hecho. Ella nunca fue vengativa ni rencorosa conmigo, claro que no. Algo que yo odiaba de ella era que nunca tomaba venganza ante los demás. Era muy dejada, cualquiera le podía hacer algo y ella lo perdonaba sin importar qué. Pero esa Sakura quedó en el olvido.

Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, no creo soportar mucho esto. Todo me es indiferente, es cierto que prefiero vivir aunque en realidad no sé si morí o si quedé malherido. No comprendo por que Hinata, _otra persona _y yo estamos en este mundo. No lo sé. ¿Y si el pasado y el mundo exterior sólo existen en nuestra mente y, siendo la mente controlable, también puede controlarse el pasado y lo que llamamos realidad? ¡Basta! ya, debo hacerme a la idea de que las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere.

El sol estaba ya en su puesta, estoy harto de que la pelirosa este en mis pensamientos a cada segundo. Me molesta. Nunca me había pasado y tengo la sensación de que esto está mal, muy mal. Estoy en medio del camino, no sé si ir al barrio Uchiha a final de cuentas no lo he visitado en _esta_ vida. Me armo de valor y puedo observarlo todo, la tienda de dangos de mis tíos, algunos niños con el símbolo del Clan están corriendo y algunos están entrenando con shuriken. Suspiro cansadamente y observo el abanico del Clan Uchiha, el _gran_ Clan, con paso dudoso entro al barrio Uchiha, aquél barrio donde estuve ocho años de mi vida antes de la masacre del clan… antes de que mi propio hermano matara a todos. Me sacudo esos pensamientos de mi mente, en este mundo (o vida) no tengo que tener pensamientos de venganza, no tendría por qué. Iba caminando tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me seguían. Volteo rápidamente, y me pongo en posición de ataque.

-¡He, Sasuke!- un chico de cabello corto, color entre castaño y negro se me acerca. Me pongo dudoso, nunca lo había visto o quizá sí. Cierro los ojos instantáneamente, es lo que hago cuando quiero recordar y vagos recuerdos llegan a mi mente

_-¡Niisan!- corrí inmediatamente, puedo sentir a mi hermano es muy predecible. El me ha enseñado a sentir el chakra de los demás.. -¿He? ¿Quién eres?-_

_-¡Otouto!- Itachi me regala una sonrisa – No seas maleducado- me revuelve los cabellos, de cualquier persona eso me enoja pero de mi niisan no. _

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿eh? Con que el pequeño Sasuke me ha olvidado. – El chico que acompañaba a mi niisan hizo una cara de decepción- Te daré una pista- dijo divertido. Mis ojos se abrieron- Y quizá, entrene contigo genjutsu._

_-¡Oh, oh!- Itachi parecía divertido- Otouto, eres muy afortunado, mira que si Shisui te dice que entrenará genjutsu… es un honor._

_-¿Shisui?- me quedo dudando un rato. -¡Hai! ¡Quiero entrenar!_

_-A que niño- Shisui rió divertido- Te conocí cuando eras muy pequeño, es natural que no me recuerdes. Vengo y voy de las misiones, es normal que no me veas muy seguido por estos lugares.-_

…

…

_Era un día cualquiera. Me senté en el piso viendo como mi niisan tenía una expresión diferente. Estaba afilando un cuchillo o algo así. Pude notar el ambiente diferente, a pesar de tener siete años puedo sentir las cosas, hace un par de meses que Shisui-san vino con mi hermano, entrené y aprendí nuevas cosas. Según mi niisan el es el prodigio del clan. Honestamente no le creo, el más poderoso es él. Pero Itachi dice que Shisui tiene el Sharingan más avanzado de todos y que su habilidad es el genjutsu, que me debía sentir honrado por haber entrenado con él. _

_-¡Itachi Uchiha!- escuchó que gritan. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Itachi se para y deja el cuchillo (o lo que quiera que sea) en el suelo y me mira como diciéndome "no salgas". Pero no importa, puedo escuchar lo que le dicen_

_-¿Sabes algo de la muerte de Shisui Uchiha? – escuché eso y me quedo helado. ¿Shisui muerto? Tragó pesadamente saliva y debato internamente si quedarme ahí o irme de ese lugar_

_-Sí, lo sé- el tono de voz de mi hermano es ¿triste? No lo sé._

_-Es por eso que queremos saber que ocasiono su muerte- dijo el hombre. Me asome un poco más, no quería que me vieran y observé como le daban un papel a mi hermano. _

_-Ya veo- Itachi se da la media vuelta._

_-¿¡Tú mataste a Shisui?!- no sé si fue una acusación directa o simplemente fue una pregunta. Pero señalaron a mi hermano con el dedo índice. Era la policía de Konohoa._

_-Yo no maté a nadie. Seguramente Shisui se suicido, vean la nota ¿o no saben leer?- mi hermano los desafía y cierra la puerta. Después me dirige una mirada y me dice -¿No te hemos enseñado a no espiar detrás de la puerta?- enojado se va. Me siento triste, en verdad no quería que me tacharan de chismoso…_

…

…

_-Es hora de que sepas la verdad. Para que mentir-_

_En ese momento, Itachi me mostro la verdad del Clan. Me guardo las lagrimas y las ganas de destruir Konohoa son mayores ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Sacrficaron al clan, y a mi hermano a cambio de la felicidad de una estúpida villa!. Ahora puedo ver sus recuerdos._

_-Itachi- Shisui se saca un ojo y se lo entrega a mi hermano –El otro ojo ya me lo ha quitado Danzou, cuida de este ojo… por favor._

_-Shisui… hay otra manera- dijo Itachi _

_-Mi voluntad de fuego es esta, no hay vuelta atrás. _

_Y dicho esto Shisui se enterró un kunai y se tiro al lago…_

…_._

…

-¿Sasuke?- No sé en qué momento me perdí en mis pensamientos. Ahora ya sé quién es este chico. No cabe duda, es Shisui Uchiha. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de una persona tan importante.

-Shisui- no sé qué decir. En realidad el fue un gran héroe, y según los recuerdos de mi hermano el fue su mejor amigo

-¿Estás bien?- noto que se preocupa por mí y me toca la frente –Te vez palido, Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, estoy bien- trato de ser indiferente al tema.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una reunión loca de primos Uchiha a escondidas de tu hermano?- los ojos de Shisui brillan. Siento un nudo en el estomago al verlo tan ¿feliz? Esta vivo. Suspiro cansado, tengo muchas emociones atoradas, veo gente viva cuando en realidad en _mi_ mundo ya están muertos.

-Sí- asiento levemente con la cabeza. Ahora que lo recuerdo… se supone ascendí a jounnin. Tengo que seguir la corriente a todo esto y actuar como lo haría Sasuke en este mundo, debo hacerlo.

-¡Obito-kun!- me sorprendo de la confianza que le tiene Shisui a… Obito. Aprieto los puños y siento como mi Sharingan se activa al momento, ese desgraciado asesinó a mi sensei y fue el ocasionante de la cuarta guerra ninja junto a Madara Uchiha. Me quedo parado y veo como Shisui corre hacia Obito, tengo ganas de matarlo pero…

-¡Oye, tranquilo Sasu!- Abro los ojos como platos. Estoy enfrente de Obito Uchiha. –Vaya, con que has activado el Sharingan- parece divertido – Ita-kun nunca nos dijo de esto ¡¿Qué le sucede?!- hizo un puchero. Me quedo estático. Ese Obito es diferente al que conocí, le da un aire a Naruto.

-Ya, ya- Shisui me mira a los ojos –Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno- suspira cansado -¿ahora que hiciste Sasuke?-

Siento mis piernas temblar. ¿De qué servía que dijera la verdad? Nadie en esta vida me creía, bueno, solamente Hinata pero fuera de eso nadie más.

-Entrene. Eso es todo- desde luego no les diría la verdad ¿de qué servía? Aunque claro está, que Shisui no se va a tragar el cuento de que entrenando active este nivel de Sharingan.

-¡Oh!- Obito aplaudió -¡Mi Sasu logro el mayor nivel de Sharingan!- da saltos de alegría y siento como una venita sale de mis sienes. Este tipo me da pena ajena.

En cambio, Shisui adopto una postura seria. Suspiró cansado y me susurro al oído -¿Itachi ya lo sabe?-

-Sí-

Para mi sorpresa, los tres caminábamos por el barrio Uchiha. Obito no paraba de hablar de esa tal Rin y de lo mucho que la amaba. Shisui, por otra parte era un poco más reservado pero de igual manera hacia comentarios como "tendrás hijos todos feos, pobre de Rin" "Creo que alguien te atravesara un chidori" "Cállate mierda".

Entre todos los comentarios que Shisui le dirigía a Obito me llamo atención el del chidori. Y me puse a pensar algo en particular, creo que entre Kakashi, Obito y Rin hay o hubo un triángulo amoroso. Rió para mí mismo, después de toda, esta vida no es tan mala como parece.

-Otouto- esa voz, tan familiar me hizo estremeserme. Volteo y ahí está, es la segunda vez que veo a Itachi a partir de este incidente. Se nota tranquilo incluso esas ojeras que siempre tuvo no las tiene (no en gran medida) siento un nudo en la garganta. De nuevo, está vivo….

-¡He!- Obito interrumpe el saludo de Itachi –Íbamos hacer cosas traviesas en tu casa pero creo que te enojaras- hizo un puchero e Itachi rodo los ojos. Yo simplemente estaba al margen de todo eso, no sé porque pero mi lado divertido quería salir. Ahora ya no quería asesinar ni a Itachi ni a Obito. Sólo quería quedarme ahí. Pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una gota de sudor cayó sobre mi frente ¿cosas traviesas? ¿A qué se refería ese desgraciado hijo de perra?. Lo miro fulminantemente y Obito hace cara de asustado

-¡Sasu-kun! ¡No te enojes! ¡Podemos contratar mujerzuelas para ti! – mi cara se cae de la sarta de estupideces que dice Obito. Itachi simplemente se da un golpe en la cabeza y Shisui ríe pesadamente

-Obito- Shisui se dirigió hacia el

-¿Qué?- dijo el aludido.

De repente puedo ver como alguien sale volando. Tengo ganas de reírme pero contengo esas ganas. Es Obito quién ahora vuela por los cielos de Konohoa, vaya patada de Shisui.

-Con eso estará quieto y callado por un buen rato- Shisui se sacudió sus manos con elegancia y siguió viendo como Itachi y yo lo veíamos anonados -¿Qué?- dijo con simpleza- Alguien debe limpiar el charco de sangre y debe traer a esa escoria de vuelta-

Yo me quedo sorprendido. Ni en mis peores sueños imagine que Obito, el tipo que fue jinchuriki del juubi fuera tan alivianado. Ni tampoco imagine que Shisui, el prodigio del clan fuera tan divertido, claro, en menor medida que Obito pero lo era. Volteo a ver a mi hermano. Este esta sereno, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a todo eso

-Niisan-

Una palabra basto para que Itachi me mirara con esa expresión que hacia años no veía en él. Una parte de mí se sintió liberada.

* * *

¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber publicado :c mi computadora estaba teniendo unos fallos, ya tenía los capítulos pero estaba mal el Internet y así, en fin. Aquí esta el capítulo, no saben como me animan esos comentarios y esas visitas, creanme que por un momento quería mandar este fic directito a la bandeja de reciclaje -w- (es lo que hago usualmente, escribo pero no me satisface) y ¡Ahhh! Creo que hice un spoiler en el prólogo de acuerdo al manga -w- (culpabilidad 100%) en fin, espero sus reviews y que me sigan y así -w- ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA!

¡Sayonara! ñ.ñ


	6. Chapter 5

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 5.

๑ ๑ ๑

_-Fue demasiado- la chica de cabello castaño lo miraba menando la cabeza. –Demasiado tarde- completo finalmente._

_El cielo comenzó a llorar, era noviembre._

_Sé que es difícil tener un corazón abierto __cuando hasta los amigos parecen herirte__, __pero si pudieras curar un corazón roto__  
__no habría tiempo fuera de encantarte.__  
__A veces necesito tiempo para mí sólo__. __Todos necesitan algo de tiempo __para sí mismos__  
__y cuando temes hundirte __y las sombras aún permanezcan __sé que puedes amarme __cuando no hay nadie a quien culpar __pues no importa la oscuridad __aún podemos encontrar un camino.__Por que nada dura por siempre,__hasta la fría lluvia de noviembre_

_Apretó los puños. Eso no podía ser cierto._

_-Además- dijo la misma chica – No pudieron sobrevivir._

_Se quedó congelado._

_-¿pudieron?-_

_-Eran dos, pero eran prematuros._

Grité fuertemente y sentí que me caía de donde quiera que estuviera. Me levanté ruidosamente y me di cuenta de que era una pesadilla. Joder, pero que pesadilla. Fui directamente al baño y escuché el ruido de la lluvia, tal como en mi sueño. Me lavé la cara, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Suspiro pesadamente, me doy cuenta que estoy en el barrio Uchiha, es cierto, ahora mi hermano quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Eso me hace bien, después de mucho tiempo estoy con mi familia de sangre aunque, en esta vida mis padres no estén vivos ¿por qué? Me pregunto constantemente, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle a Itachi, seguramente me dirá que estoy loco o algo por el estilo. Aprieto los puños. Faltan cuatro jodidos días para el nombramiento de Tsunade, no es que me emocione pero a final de cuentas ese día será de fiesta.

No es muy tarde, son apenas las ocho de la mañana. Me dirijo a la cocina para averiguar si hay comida, la hay. Cierta pereza invade mi cuerpo, no quiero cocinar pero tengo que comer. Escucho que llaman a la puerta y me siento inseguro ¿debería abrir? Seguramente en mi otra vida, mi madre fuera a abrir la puerta o quizá padre. Pocas son las veces en las que yo abrí la puerta, sé que esta es mi casa pero recorrer este lugar me da escalofríos a final de cuentas aquí es donde encontré a Itachi asesinando a mis padres. Camine pesadamente y abrí la puerta de madera, me encontré a alguien. Cierta persona que no era de mi total agrado.

-Sasuke- ese chico pálido que tanto me desagradaba estaba ahí. Con su sonrisa falsa. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupí. Pocas veces trate con ese chico. En la guerra simplemente peleamos brevemente, he de reconocer que tiene buenas habilidades pero ¡Por favor! ¡El fue mi sustituto! Está claro que el no me llega ni a los talones.

-El Sandaime nos quiere en la torre Hokage cuanto antes- no había emoción en su voz. Si no mal recordaba, el era miembro de la Raíz ANBU entonces ¿Qué se supone que hace en un equipo? Me da igual. –Diez minutos-

Rodé los ojos. Y subí a lo que era mi habitación. Tomé una ducha de tres minutos y me puse mi uniforme ninja. Salí de casa, pero no me di cuenta que Itachi estaba detrás de mí.

-El Sandaime- le dije. Como si el necesitara una explicación, creo que siento por Itachi algo parecido a un modelo paterno o algo por el estilo. El asiente con la cabeza.

-Éxito-

En la torre Hokage todo está en calma. Entro a donde se supone que es su oficina y me encuentro con la pelirosa. Gruño por dentro ¿Qué siempre me la tenía que encontrar? Bueno, estoy de acuerdo que fue mi ex compañera del equipo siete pero esto ya me empieza hartar.

-Uchiha- el Hokage se pone serio –Puedes pasar.

Cierro la puerta y veo que también está el tipo pálido. Rodé los ojos, ¿qué falta para que el día sea peor?

-En este momento, Uzumaki Naruto no se encuentra en la aldea- explico el Hokage- Así que Sai será miembro provisional de este equipo.

Sakura le dirige una sonrisa y yo siento que tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese malnacido. Pero desde luego que debo comportarme ¿no?.

-Hokage-sama ¿eso significa que aún somos equipo?- le preguntó Sakura

-Así es. Ustedes funcionan muy bien, a decir verdad me recuerdan a los legendarios Sannin-

Suspire fastidiado, en eso el Hokage tenía razón. Sakura en mi mundo era una excelente ninja medico (creo que lo es también en este mundo) incluso llegue oír hablar de ella estando yo en Taka. Naruto superó a Jiraiya, manejando a kyubi y el modo sabio. Y por mi parte, supere completamente a Orochimaru, aunque quizá me falto tener esa mente retorcida de mi sensei.

-Oh- Puedo notar que Sakura se enorgullece de sí misma. Empiezo a odiar ese aire de niña presumida que se da.

-Además- añadió el Hokage- Sai es un excelente miembro de la élite de ANBU. El mejor.

Siento una punzada en mi cabeza. Vale, eso quiere decir que Sai no es miembro de Raíz, por lo tanto ¿Dónde está ese hijo de perra de Danzou? En cuanto lo vea no dudare en asesinarlo a él y a esos dos ancianos de mierda que se dicen ser el consejo de esta maldita villa.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- ah, esa jodida voz. Enserio, nada más veo a ese pálido y me dan ganas de partirle la cara. No puedo superar el hecho de que ese mequetrefe fue mi sustituto.

-Es sencilla. Deben ir al país del té. Se dice que ahí venden el mejor Sake- No sé si reírme por tan estúpida misión. Esa es Rango c, cualquier gennin podría hacerla.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Sakura, como si tuviera prisa.

-No- dijo firmemente el Hokage- Cuando estén en el país del Té, quiero que escolten mercancías de ese lugar. Es importante que lleguen a Konohoa antes del nombramiento de la Godaime

-¿De que mercancías estamos hablando?- preguntó Sakura

-Básicamente es té y Sake. En grandes cantidades, claro- El Sandaime sacó humo de su pipa – En el puerto de Degarashi encontraran a Jirocho Wasabi, el les dará toda la mercancía que necesitan. Esta misión es Rango C.

Aprieto los puños. Se supone somos Jounnin, en mi otra vida cumplí muy pocas misiones de rango C y eso que era gennin ¿se supone que ahora que soy jounnin debo cumplirlas?

-¿Y porque nos manda a nosotros?- no me iba a quedar callado con esa inconformidad.

-Uchiha- el Hokage se endereza de su lugar- En este preciso momento, todos los gennin están ocupados limpiando la ciudad. Los chunnin están entretenidos vigilando que las salidas de emergencia estén disponibles en caso de una desgracia. Los Jounnin están yendo a otras aldeas escoltando a los Kages e invitándolos a la ceremonia, y los _recién _Jounnin tienen que traer té del País del Té. Vaya la redundancia- desde luego, lo último que dijo fue una total indirecta para nosotros. Nunca me sentí tan humillado. –Pueden irse.

Los tres salimos de la torre Hokage. Sai ya traía su uniforme y Sakura igual. Suspire cansado. Es la primera vez después de mucho que voy a una misión tan estúpida como esta.

-Debemos tener un líder- dijo Sakura mientras rompía el silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Hablo el chico pálido. –En todas las misiones, para asegurar su éxito se necesita de un líder, por lo general es el sensei o el ninja de mayor rango pero…

-Todos aquí somos jounnin- interrumpí abruptamente -¿acaso tú no lo eres?- le pregunté con cierto desdén

Sakura me fulmino con la mirada. ¿Acaso defenderá a ese tipo?. Vale, estoy de acuerdo que no tengo argumentos coherentes para que me caiga mal pero no lo soporto.

-Sasuke- Sai comenzó a reírse- Yo soy ANBU y por supuesto que soy jounnin, incluso tengo un rango un poco mayor que tú-

Me hierve la sangre. Nadie me gana.

-¿enserio?- le dije con sarcasmo- No me digas

-Si te digo, Uchiha.

-¿Qué rango eres, señor inteligencia?- le escupí con indiferencia

-Soy un Tokubetsu Jounnin- El pálido sonrió con esa sonrisa falsa. Me quede callado, en efecto ese era un rango mayor. -¡Ya!- escucho a Sakura gritar- Me vale una reverenda mierda quién tiene el rango más alto. ¿Acaso creen que así van a ser un buen líder? Sai- dirigió la mirada hacía él- Yo te aprecio mucho, eres un gran amigo pero no vale la pena que te rebajes al nivel de un tipo tan orgulloso como lo es este- me escupió con odio- Por el momento yo seré la líder y desde este momento se dice lo que ordene ¿entendido?- Me quede mudo. Nunca, nunca en la vida Sakura se había referido así a mí. En cierta forma se comporta como Tsunade con ese autoritarismo que da un poco (casi nada) de miedo. -Perdona Sakura, no era mi intensión que te enojarás- se disculpo el flacucho cara pálida. La molestia simplemente le sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro -No hay problema Sai- le dijo en voz baja. Yo no le pediría disculpas. Claro que no. Primero muerto que eso. Bueno, puede que en un futuro haga una excepción pero no ahora.

… …

Estamos cerca del puerto de Konohoa. Recuerdo este camino, hace años el equipo siete fue a una misión a este mismo país solo que el propósito era otro, como olvidarlo. Ahora las circunstancias son totalmente diferentes. Llevo aproximadamente cinco horas que no le dirijo ni la peor de mis miradas a esa molestia, ni siquiera una palabra. Seré hombre y cumpliré con la palabra que le hice a Naruto de cuidarla y todo, sí. Pero ella no está en la mejor disposición que digamos y yo no tengo esa paciencia para hacerle sentar cabeza. -Uchiha- de nuevo el paliducho me habla. Es cierto, durante el camino me ha dirigido alguna palabra referente a cualquier cosa, como el clima o sobre si conozco el País del Té. Nada de importancia -Hmp-

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura?- vaya, esa pregunta era un poco interesante, aunque no sabía que decir. Quizá diría que desde que éramos niños….

_-¡Detesto esto!- íbamos rumbo a una florería de los Yamanaka, iba a ser el cumpleaños de una niña que ni siquiera conocía-¿tenemos que ir niisan?__Itachi me miro _ _-Otouto, sé que no te gustan las fiestas y todo esto. Pero te aseguro que te caerá bien la niña._ _-¿Quién es?- pregunté enojado._ _-Quizá la conozcas, está en tu academia._

_-Hmp, todas esas niñas son unas perdedoras. Andan de allá para acá y lo único que saben decir es "Sasuke-kun" ¡Es molesto!- hice un puchero y mi hermano se rió._

_-Lo sé, créeme, también a mi me acosan pero.. te aseguro que un día encontrarás a tu chica ideal._

_-¿Chica ideal?_ _-Si, con la mujer que te sientas protegido, aquella que te haga perder la cabeza y sientas como te falta al aire si no estás con ella- me guiñó el ojo- Mira- me susurró- la chica rubia es la del cumpleaños._

_-Hmp…. Es la chica que siempre está en la florería Yamanaka- le dije_

_-Así es. Ella es Ino Yamanaka y es su cumpleaños número cinco. La chica que esta junto a ella_ _-¿Quién?- le pregunté intrigado_ _-La de cabello rosa_

_-Ah, sí, ya ella… nunca la había visto antes_

_-Se acaba de mudar aquí.- me explico mi hermano –Ella es heredera del Clan Haruno, su nombre es Sakura_

_-¿Sakura?- para mí gusto el nombre sonaba bonito. Ese cabello rosa era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes… ella era diferente…._

Me sacudo inmediatamente de mi cabeza esos recuerdos. Hacía mucho que no recordaba eso, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente eso. Pero lo cierto es, que eso fue en mí otra vida, en esta ni siquiera sé porque conozco a la molestia esa. -No sé- le dije cortantemente Sai abrió los ojos como platos. -¡Ya llegamos al puerto!- dijo Sakura mientras nos hacía una seña- Hablaré con el encargado del muelle para que nos lleve hasta el puerto de Degarashi, según los cálculos en un día estaremos por allá.

-Pero- Sai interrumpió- el clima no ha estado muy bien, ¿Verdad Sasuke?- Me siento incomodo. Pero es cierto, hace unas horas atrás el flacucho y yo hablamos sobre el clima y coincidimos que estaría lluvioso.

-Hmmm- Sakura se mordió el labio. Esos labios rosas que… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? – En ese caso tardaremos hasta dos días- alzó sus dedos- es mejor darse prisa. Sakura desapareció y yo me quede con el pálido. Rodé los ojos, no sé porque antes (en mi otra vida) no noté esas cualidades de Sakura y ahora parecen llamar mi atención. Que desdicha. Pero eso no significa que sienta algo por esa molestia ¿o sí?

… …

Ahora nos embarcábamos rumbo al puerto de Degarashi. Sai está dentro de la cabina, según él, el mar y todo eso le da vértigo. Yo simplemente estoy viendo el agua, como si fuera lo más interesante. Hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no estaba tan relajado y era la primera misión en años que no tenía que matar. Por lo general, Orochimaru me asignaba misiones como: tráeme a diez niños antes de las doce del día, si sus padres o alguien se interpone mátalos. Mata a cien personas y tráeme sus órganos. Asesina al líder de este clan. Al principio me era difícil pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a ese tipo de misiones, todas eran de espionaje y asesinato silente. Y ahora estoy ahí, rumbo a una misión cuya finalidad es traer Té y Sake para la celebración de la Godaime Hokage. Sakura está del otro lado del barco viendo al infinito o eso parece. Tengo ganas de ir y preguntarle que me cuenta. Pero no me atrevo, estoy _peleado_ con ella y no romperé mi orgullo. Jamás. Aunque una parte muy alejada a mí me dice que debo hacerlo. Quiero cambiar, es cierto pero me es difícil. Por ocho años de mi vida fui un ser frio y egoísta. Cambiar solo porque estoy en otro mundo no hará la diferencia. -Sasuke- escuchó esa voz, es Sakura

-Hmp -¿Por qué?, sus ojos jade tienen la forma que tenían mi mirada. Odio. -¿Qué?- le dije, me empiezo a alarmar un poco, ella no es así. Mas bien, no _era_ así.

-He aprendido que en la vida debes aprovechar las oportunidades sin importar qué. Estoy siendo fuerte y estoy aprendiendo a aprender pero aún me cuesta trabajo porque cada que te miro siento como si tuviera ganas de matarte- su mirada choco con la mía, jade y negro- cada que actúas de esa manera tan fría me dan ganas de patearte la cara. Pero- se quedó callada- hay algo que me lo impide. No sé sí sea porque eres como el hermano que Naruto nunca tuvo o porque tengo una sensación extraña.-

El silencio reino durante varios minutos. Ella no dijo nada ni yo. -Siento como si yo te hubiese amado. Pero eso es imposible porque- hizo una pausa- Ahora yo amo a Naruto. Se siente diferente pero en cada sueño estoy yo junto a ti, declarándote mi amor y protegiéndote ¿y sabes que haces?- su tono de voz subió- ¡Me rechazas! Y no solo eso… intentaste matarme no una, ni dos… si no muchas veces. ¡¿Tan miserable era yo para ti?!. Pero, cada que te veo con esas ojos y con esa expresión me dan ganas de estrangularte y hacerte pagar por cada una de las sensaciones que tengo hacia ti pero… no puedo. ¡No puedo! ¿Sabes lo que se siente?- se quedo callada- No… tú no lo sabes... ¡Tú no sabes lo que es odiar a quién en otra vida amaste!

Me quede con cara de shock. Sakura seguía mirando el horizonte, como si estuviera diciendo un simple soliloquio. Alcé la ceja, sus palabras me calaron en menor impacto, pero lo hicieron

_Sakura tiene un arma mejor que cualquier cosa: las palabras._

-Y eso no es todo- continuo

Yo la miré y me acerqué a ella.

-No- siseó su voz-Tú eres una persona miserable.

Está vez sentí un vacío. La tomé del brazo y la apreté fuertemente. Ella me miro por segunda vez, de nuevo sentí esa tensión de miradas.

-Cállate- le dije mientras me acercaba más y más, la distancia se acortaba.

Ella se giró y quedamos a unos centímetros. Pero no había ninguna emoción en ella, ni miedo, ni dolor, nada. No había nada.

De repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi costilla, una sensación de una descarga eléctrica y cuando me di cuenta...

-No te acerques, Uchiha- ahora Sakura se había alejado, pero no solo eso... ¡Me había rozado con un kunai!

Abrí los ojos por la impresión. Ella, sí... ella lo hizo.

_-Un ninja médico no matará. Cuidará y salvará la vida de todos pero nunca usará esas armas para asesinato, solo para salvar vidas-_

Ese era el lema de Sakura.

-Tengo la sensación de que un día te mataré y ese día- se acercó a mi pecho- ese día será el más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

¡Hey! :D Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. En verdad puede que el final haya estado un poco confuso, pero creanme, Sasuke (en este fic) está igual ...

Espero sus reviews, enserio me animan

Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han seguido y me leen (además de las que comentan). Seguiré con este fic hasta el final, ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados y eventualmente los reedito para que queden de la mejor calidad posible.

Díganme, ¿prefieren los capítulos cortos o largos?

*o* SAYONARA :D


	7. Chapter 6

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 6.

๑ ๑ ๑

El Puerto de Degarashi no está lejos, eso es cierto. Pero una tormenta está azotando la región, estoy en un cuarto (si es que se le llama), es cómodo pero me trae recuerdos de mi estancia con Orochimaru. Mi cara duele, pero me duele más la indiferencia, _su_ indiferencia. Enserio, creo me estoy volviendo loco. Siento como sí todo esto afectara al futuro pero siendo honestos ¿Qué futuro había? Ni siquiera sé quién soy (¿quién soy?). Me siento estúpidamente triste y es una sensación que no puedo ocultar, en este momento todos deberían estar comiendo y yo estoy aquí pensando las cosas, cómo si sirviera de mucho. Detesto las promesas, las odio. Creo que el odio es lo que sostenía mi vida y en este momento no tengo esperanzas para volver a odiar y sí acaso hay oportunidades para odiar no las veo ¿Cómo puedo saber en realidad que es lo que oculta Sakura? Y peor aún… ¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo si sólo tengo el recuerdo de mi memoria? Pero claro… ¿quién le va a creer a los recuerdos de un chico que viene de otra época donde la mayoría está muerta? Decir la verdad no es una opción pero Sakura me intriga y bastante. Ella era un libro abierto, el cual podías leer con mucha facilidad sin siquiera hojear sus páginas. Ahora es un libro cerrado, ni siquiera viendo la portada sabes de qué trata. Sus palabras son egoístas y vengativas. ¿Acaso tan despreciable era yo? Pero algo me dice que no debo odiarla, también hice la estúpida promesa al dobe de Naruto y más que eso, y más que todo lo demás estoy arrepentido de mi vida pasada.

Y cuándo menos lo piense es probable que…

Un ruido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Me pongo de pie y tengo un presentimiento. Si no me equivoco ese ruido fue de un rayo. Inmediatamente huelo el olor a quemado.

-¡Sakura!- Sai sale medio dormido de la habitación de enfrente. Su tez es más blanca de la que de por sí ya tiene. Su expresión es verde, probablemente porque estamos en un barco y el tiene vértigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras me ponía en acción

-Tuve un sueño- dijo con preocupación el pálido –Y no era bueno.

Ambos corrimos hacía donde estaba la parte principal del barco y encontramos que se estaba hundiendo. ¡El barco se estaba incendiando!

-Un rayo- concluyó Sai- está maldita tormenta es eléctrica probablemente…

-¡No me importa!- grité. En este momento no quiero escuchar nada, sólo quiero saber dónde está Sakura.

No está ni el capitán del barco ni sus ayudantes. ¿Qué está pasando? Había dos opciones, tirarnos al mar y nadar contra la corriente o morir. Obvio que la segunda opción estaba descartada pero no había ni rastros de la molestia. Esto me comienza a preocupar de una manera que no sé como describir, siento como mis latidos se aceleran y con ello mi puso es rápido. Siento mis manos frías y a pesar de que la lluvia cae fuertemente me sostengo.

-No…- la voz de Sai me asusto, hacía ya unos minutos que no hablaba.

Me acerqué con dificultad, el barco donde estábamos estaba semi inclinado y las llamas se alzaban, el viento ayuda a mejorar el fuego, eso era algo básico. Lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de la gran tormenta no se apagaba el fuego. No podía ni siquiera hablar, el viento era tan fuerte que si abría la boca sentía como si me ahogara. Mi desesperación se estaba saliendo de control y trataba de llegar hacía donde escuche ese "no" que sonó más a un murmullo. Con mucha dificultad llegue y no dí crédito a lo que vi.

Me quedé en blanco. La lluvia comenzaba a soltarse más y más. Incluso las gotas de agua me dolían. El viento era fuerte, tan fuerte que rompió la otra mitad del barco. Me quería mover pero estaba inmóvil mis ojos solo fijaban la vista en ella…

-¡Sasuke!- Sai me levanto del cuello -¡Reacciona!

Puedo escuchar sus palabras, sí. Pero mi boca ni mis pies reaccionan. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. Es como uno de esos jutsus que usa Shikamaru para inmovilizarte pero este es peor. Tengo conciencia pero no movimientos. Siento que gruesas lágrimas están saliendo. Las primeras después de que maté a Itachi. Por suerte se confunden con la lluvia.

-¡Sasuke!- Sai me vuelve a llamar y esta vez noto su preocupación –No puedo hacer ningún jutsu- su voz suena lejana a pesar de que me está gritando. Siento como si me hundiera en un pozo sin fin (y estoy cayendo).-¡Mierda! – esta vez Sai saca un cuaderno de dibujos. Inútil. Sus dibujos se estropean.

Quiero arrancarme esta imagen pero sigo viéndola fijamente.

El viento es lo único que se escucha y claro, un golpe sobre la "madera" de lo que queda del barco. Es el ruido de mi cabeza pegando contra "el suelo". Pero a pesar de todo, siento que estoy cayendo en un vacío. En mi realidad.

…..

Siento algo húmedo sobre mi cara. Abro los ojos con dificultad y me quedó perplejo.

-Ya despertó- la chica de cabellos azules y ojos miel se acerca a Sai.

-Vaya, ya era hora-

¿Qué pasa aquí? Trato de incorporarme pero me duele todo y de repente vagos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. Comienzo a inquietarme. Estábamos en un barco y… esa imagen… ¡Sakura!.

Trato de hacer un sobre esfuerzo pero la chica me lo impide. Y lo mejor de todo es que la conozco, claro que sí.

-Tranquilo-

Como si nada pasara Sakura se apareció. Y lo que más me sorprendió es que no tenía ninguna herida. ¡Joder! ¡Vi como se había atascado un shuriken!

-Por suerte el té y el sake llego a Konohoa- dijo con burla -¿Cómo estás Uchiha?

Apreté mis puños y me dolió. La mire y veía a alguien, pero no a Sakura. Sí, físicamente era ella pero su persona no.

Lo que más llamaba mi atención era la chica de cabello azul, sin duda la había investigado en _mí otra vida._ No había duda, era Konan.

-Déjenme-fue más un susurro que una orden. No tenía fuerzas, por primera vez me sentía derrotado.

-Cómo quieras- la indiferencia de Sakura hizo que algo en mí se rompiera y dolía más aún que todo el dolor físico que sentía. Hago una sonrisa de lado, oh si, ahora sé lo que se siente sufrir.

Su cabello largo, rosa. Su cuerpo de una chica de catorce años y esos ojos que ya no tienen brillo. Esa era Sakura, pero de ella solo quedaba el nombre. Ahora ella salió. Y sé que todo mi orgullo se estará yendo al demonio por estos pensamientos pero ¿desde cuándo estoy sintiendo esto?. Es como un cuchillo que me está partiendo cada que dirige esas palabras. Duele, pero a la vez estoy consciente de ello más no lo quiero dejar.

Todos se fueron de la habitación menos Konan.

-Ahora la vida es difícil, ¿no?-

La miré con cierta duda. Bueno, nunca traté directamente con ella, la investigué dado que me interesaba (en aquél entonces) matar a mi hermano. Y ahora estaba ahí, viva como los demás. Ya no me sorprendía.

-Uchiha Sasuke, me da gusto conocerte- dijo ella –La cuarta guerra no fue fácil ¿verdad?.

Literalmente me atragante con mi saliva. La mire fijamente y trate de sentarme sobre el suelo. Tenía unas gazas en la frente, mi cuerpo y mi alma dolían a la par.

-No sé quién eres pero estoy segura de que tienes una oportunidad. Sólo ten cuidado Sasuke… puede que las cosas terminen mal o bien según lo que tus deseos quieran…

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté con interés.

-Yo no sé mucho pero creo en él… ¿sabes? Sí lo que dice es cierto haré que las cosas cambien.

Antes de que abriera la boca, dos hombres entraron a la habitación. Inmediatamente reconocí a uno, cabello naranja alto y tez medio morena. Pero el otro me era indiferente, su cabello era rojizo y cubría sus ojos.

-Konan- el de cabello naranja me era familiar. Sí, él era el líder de Akatsuki cuando yo los investigaba junto con Orochimaru, sólo que solía tener perforaciones y en este caso estaba normal.

Los tres se me quedaban viendo y yo a ellos. Me sentía incomodo.

-Tengo que hablar con él- dijo el de cabello rojizo

-Lo sé- Konan me dejo una taza con té humeante y salió acompañada del chico de cabello naranja.

-Sasuke Uchiha- el tipo se acerco a mí y se sentó junto a mí. –Un gusto en conocerle-

Me sorprendió el trato tan honorable pero tenía muchas preguntas (aparte de las que ya tenía) ¿Cuántos días habían pasado de lo del barco? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con la misión?

-Es difícil explicar todo esto- dijo el chico- Pero siempre hay un comienzo y probablemente las cosas no hayan funcionado en el _otro_ sistema

-¿Quién eres?- me toqué el costado, dolía

-Nagato Uzumaki- esbozó una sonrisa- Creo que nunca nos vimos en la otra vida pero Naruto me conoció.

Me quedé sin habla. Trate de encuadrar todo y cada que estaba algo "orientado", alguien llegaba y me rompía mi rompecabezas. Apreté los puños e hice memoria, yo claramente recordaba que Naruto venció al líder de Akatsuki, un tal "Pain" que por cierto, era parecido al chico de cabello naranja. Aunque claro esta que me aparte mucho de mis amigos y no sé con quien se relacionaron durante mi ausencia (en busca de venganza).

-Esa cara es de duda- el chico miro el horizonte, lo curioso es que yo no podía mirarlo. Vamos, solo veía su cabello. –Tu amigo, Naruto fue el salvador de la aldea, lo recuerdo- sonaba como a un abuelo contando anécdotas- Pero no estoy tan seguro de ello-

Mi mirada denotó confusión ¿A dónde iba esta conversación?

-Es muy fácil cambiar el pasado y lo único que quedan son vagos recuerdos. Un día desperté en Amegakure y ya no llovía. Y eso me saco de trance.

-¿De que hablas?- Vale, esto me esta confundiendo.

-A lo que quiero llegar- cerró los ojos- Es que yo sé que este no es el mundo en el que viví pero… estoy seguro de que un nuevo _sistema _está surgiendo y no me gusta del todo.

Rodé los ojos. Vaya, ahora se supone que escucho a todos. ¿Qué no entienden que eso me confunde más?

-Hace tres días Konan, Yahiko y yo estábamos a las afueras de Amegakure caminando. Estábamos platicando sobre el mundo, en particular. Vimos a lo lejos una llama. Supimos que posiblemente era un barco y fuimos al rescate. Ahí fue donde encontramos a su amigo y a la chica quién era la que los sostenía a los dos. Tenía un kunai atravesado en el pecho. Y…

Lo interrumpí, mi pulso se estaba volviendo frenético

-¿En verdad tenía ese kunai atravesado?- pregunté con cierto dolor

-Así es. Inmediatamente nos vió y cayó. Lo demás, bueno, los trajimos aquí y Konan se encargo de curarlos pero notamos algo particular en usted-

-Hablame de tú- le dije, por algún motivo me crispa los nervios me hablen de usted. No merezco ese respeto.

-Como quieras- dijo- Tú eres usuario del Sharingan. Yahiko lo supo por tu chakra.

Me quedé quieto. No comprendía del todo pero trataba.

-Hace mucho- explico- Según nuestros sueños, éramos un grupo de niños huérfanos que un día se encontraron con los Legendarios Sannin. Después, Jiraiya-sensei nos enseño ninjutsu y en fin, formamos Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki?- algo de esta plática me estaba interesando.

-Sí, pero lo demás ya lo sabes. Cuando Yahiko murió, Konan y yo quedamos devastados, ese Danzou siempre ha sido el villano de todo pero detrás de él… está alguien más poderoso, alguien de quién se debe tener respeto- tragó saliva- Madara Uchiha. El no es normal, es una persona de otro mundo.

-¿A qué viene esto?- apreté mis puños fuertemente.

-Sasuke- hizo su cabello de lado y pude observar sus ojos, eran violetas. Podría jurar que eran el rinnegan pero no había esas líneas visibles- Sólo faltan dos personas para que todo vuelva a estar en orden. El sistema se restablecerá si así lo desean los cuatro… este mundo no está bien. Los muertos debemos estar donde deberíamos- suspiró cansado- Me duele, pero es momento de que esto termine, Sasuke- se acerco a mi- deben parar esto.

Estático, mire al horizonte. ¿Este mundo no está bien? ¿y qué es lo que está bien?

-La otra persona ya la conoces- me volteé para encontrarme con la voz de Nagato- los tres dojutsus deben estar en combinación y en aleación junto al deseo de una persona… los cuatro restablecerán el orden. Byakugan, Sharingan y Rinnegan.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Ahora todo concuerda con el sueño de la Hyuga, sí no me equivoco ella es la otra persona del dojutsu pero ¿quién tiene el rinnegan?

-Eres fácil de leer- me dijo Nagato- Los Hyuga tienen el Byakugan yo sé que en tu mente ya paso la persona con la cuál puedes confiar en este momento pero- alzó su dedo índice- la otra persona no lo sabe, ni siquiera ha despertado el rinnegan.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije con dificultad.

-Es fácil. Madara está haciendo de su voluntad, yo alguna vez tuve el rinnegan pero fue gracias a él. Es probable que de un momento a otro la vida haya pasado y ahora este aquí. Sólo pocos nos damos cuenta, en especial los muertos. Konan, Yahiko y yo estamos muertos pero tú no, ni tus amigos.

-Es decir que….

-Madara les ha hecho creer que murieron, Sasuke. Tú no moriste en la guerra pero en el campo de batalla pocos sobrevivieron, sí ellos se fijan será probable que se den cuenta de que no están viviendo en el tiempo correcto y…- alzó su dedo índice de nuevo y me miro fijamente- Naruto no murió y ese chica de cabello rosa tampoco murió.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Tapé mi cara inmediatamente, probablemente ahora entienda un poco más las cosas.

-Así es Sasuke, la cuatro personas que pueden restablecer de nuevo el mundo eres tú y tus tres amigos. Y quizá te preguntes porque la chica de cabello rosa también. Es cierto que no posee ningún dojutsu pero tiene esa voluntad, pero- su cara cambió drásticamente- ella tiene cierto poder, aunque ella esta totalmente trastornada.

-No entiendo- dije con miedo.

-Ella no sabe nada de la vida pasada pero probablemente tenga "visiones" de lo que si pasó. Es algo complicado, Sasuke. Y ella juega un papel importante y como tal, Madara no pone nada fácil, ella en específico es la que mas sufrirá con este cambio porque toda su vida será diferente a la que tuvo antes, aunque ella no lo sabe, esta cegada.

Preferí no hacer más preguntas, entre más hago más me confundo. Ahora ya entendía un poco pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Sasuke- Nagato puso su mano en mi hombro- En sí, no sé porque está pasando todo esto pero… ya los que estamos muertos no tenemos más oportunidades. Nuestros recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas fueron destruidos y cambiados por estos. No nos damos cuenta, incluso ahora mismo no recuerdo del todo mi vida pasada pero he tenido visiones, yo tuve el rinnegan y eso me da cierto poder, ahora no lo tengo pero… ten paciencia y esperemos- miró al horizonte- Que Naruto y Sakura no se vean afectados por todo esto. Tú amigo despertará el rinnegan y hasta que tu amiga abra los ojos todo podrá restablecerse… porfavor, Sasuke… este sistema está mal. Sólo- la voz de Nagato era débil- los muertos debemos regresar a nuestra vida después de la muerte.

Me quede estático, cierto escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Me enderece y observé las facciones de Nagato, eran definidas y sus ojos, en efecto, parecieran que alguna vez tuvieron el rinnegan. Suspiré cansado.

-No entiendo. No comprendo este sistema- le confesé.

Nagato puso su mano sobre mi hombro, a juzgar el pelirojo tendría unos veinticinco años, en cambio yo, sólo tenía catorce.

-Los tiempos serán difíciles- dijo- Esta en tus manos que no se cambié el curso del futuro, cualquier cosa que no haya pasado en el mundo anterior y que pase en este, afectará el curso de las cosas. Sasuke- me miró a los ojos- Promete que aunque te cueste la vida, deberás corregir este régimen... hazlo

* * *

¡Hola! :D perdon por no publicar, había olvidado mi contraseña de fanfiction y de mi correo xD pero estoy de vuelta, en fin... sí algo odio de las lecturas es que sean predecibles, por eso, hago de este fic un misterio /u/ espero les agrade este capítulo ... y sí les gusta, dejen review y siganme :DDDD

¡Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 7

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 7.

๑ ๑ ๑

Me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con Nagato, platicar con él me hizo bien. Ahora estamos de regreso en Konohoa. Tsunade fue nombrada Hokage. Todo está en calma, pero yo sé que no es así.

_-Los muertos debemos regresar a la vida después de la muerte-_

Las palabras de Nagato retumban en mi cabeza a cada momento. Me da tristeza, no quiero ver muerto a Itachi. No. Todas las personas que murieron volverán a la vida después de la muerte. Un escalofrió recorre mi piel al pensar esto, pero es inevitable. Suspiró cansadamente la única opción que tengo es confiar, no lo he hecho pero debo hacerlo sí es que quiero salir bien de todo esto y la única persona de fiar en este momento vive en el otro extremo de la aldea.

Mis pasos son lentos, pesados. Nunca he pisado el territorio Hyuga. Tengo que vencer el orgullo, todo sea para el bien de este sistema. El cielo es azul, un azul brillante ¿desde cuándo es así? Camino por las angostas calles de Konohoa, muchos niños juegan a ser ninjas. Me río para mí mismo, esos niños en unos años serán adultos y deberán saber lo que significa esa palabra. No hay nada interesante, todo está en calma. Algunos adornos hacen referencia a que hace unos días hubo una fiesta, celebración en la cual no estuve debido a los inconvenientes ocurridos en el viaje al puerto de Degarashi. Lo que me tiene preocupado es Sakura, no he podido borrar de mi mente esa imagen. Tenía un kunai atascado en su pecho, sorprendentemente ella salió ilesa e incluso se veía de buen semblante. Pero no era el hecho de que Sakura se haya atravesado el kunai, no. Era el hecho de que no pude protegerla. No pude.

Ahora, estaba enfrente de la Mansión Hyuga. Era un barrio grande, casi igual al Uchiha. Sólo que era más conservador, había muchos árboles de cerezo sembrados alrededor, rosa. Ese maldito color me recordaba a la molestia. El olor a cerezo inundaba mis poros y me hacía pensar que estaba con Sakura, pero no era así. Sacudo estos pensamientos de mi mente y tocó la puerta de la mansión.

-Uchiha-san- Es Neji quién me abré la puerta. Lo miró, Sharingan y Byakugan nunca se han llevado bien y eso es un hecho. Es difícil, pero sí todo sale como Nagato lo pidió es probable que Neji también… es mejor no mencionar la palabra. Será un golpe duro para Hinata pero debo decirle lo que hable con Nagato Uzumaki: los muertos deben vivir su vida después de la muerte, y eso incluye a Neji.

-Busco a Hinata- dije con simpleza. Puedo notar como Neji se enoja. En realidad no me importa pero creo que Hinata se opondrá a esto, de hecho yo me opongo rotundamente a cambiar el mundo pero no debo ser egoísta, ya no. Y sé que este sistema no está bien este no es el mundo, nada de esto es real. Es sólo un espejismo y entre más rápido se acabe mejor.

Neji de mala gana me invita a pasar. Puedo sentir la tensión pero sí tan sólo supiera que busco el bien. Por primera vez en mi vida busco eso. La Mansión Hyuga es conservadora, las paredes son color plateadas. Objetos de porcelana inundan el pasillo principal. Me da curiosidad ver un cuadro, es un retrato de la familia Hyuga y ahí se observa a una mujer muy parecida a Hinata y esta junto a un hombre que físicamente es parecido a Neji. Me entra la curiosidad por saber quiénes son. Pasillos más adelante observó más retratos y me doy cuenta de que en uno de ellos esta Hinata junto con una niña de una edad menor ¿Quién es?, me pregunté. Desde luego que no tenia esa confianza como para preguntarle a Neji, aún lo seguía y me era inimaginable que la Mansión fuera tan enorme.

El Hyuga tocó una puerta de caoba un par de veces.

-Hinata-sama

Inmediatamente Hinata salió, se veía diferente, ahora podía jurar que tenía el cabello un poco más largo que la última vez, aunque en sí habían pasado unas dos semanas desde la última vez que hablamos.

La aludida se sonrojo.

-Neji-niisan dejame hablar porfavor con Uchiha-san.

Me sorprendió la amabilidad de ella, totalmente diferente. Neji era hostil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neji desapareció, dejándonos en un ambiente no muy agradable,

-¿A q-que se debe t-tu visita?- me preguntó Hinata mientras me conducía por más pasillos.

-No creas que me agrada todo eso, Hinata- sentí una punzada al decir eso. Nunca me había pasado.

La ojiperla se me quedo viendo con un sonrojo y pude notarlo, no, no era pena o vergüenza era algo más.

-Lo siento- le dije. Ella abrió los ojos como platos- Para mí es difícil ¿sabes? Pero esta es una segunda oportunidad ¿no?-

Hinata pareció sonreírme, pero no estoy seguro.

-Por favor- me señalo un lugar para sentarme y asentí. Me sigue impresionando su nobleza.

-Hinata- traté de ser cálido con ella, en realidad no soy así y no lo hago por hipocresía pero por algún motivo que desconozco siento feo hablarle de una manera fría. –Lo que te voy a decir quiero que te lo tomes con calma…

-Uchiha-san- fijé mis ojos en ella- No es necesario que c-cambies y me digas las c-cosas con rodeos y-yo entiendo de l-la manera en q-que tú me lo digas…

Me sorprendieron sus palabras.

-¿Te gustaría regresar al _otro mundo?_- pregunté sin vacilar.

Pude ver su expresión. Su cara de sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Yo- empezó ese incomodo jugueteo con sus dedos, eso le daba un aspecto infantil- He podido ocho años estar sin mi madre. Pero no sé si podría afrontar una vida sin N-naruto-kun

Esas palabras me llegaron hondo, sería muy adelantado decirlo pero nunca había sentido la sensación de entender a alguien en el sentido amoroso. No puedo creer que el dobe sea tan tonto para no darse cuenta que Hinata lo ama en verdad.

-Eso no quiere d-decir que mi familia no sea importante pero- su voz bajaba considerablemente- No podría afrontar la oscuridad sin su luz… y yo…

-¡Hinata!- grité para que dejara de sollozar, una vez que tuve su atención proseguí- Naruto no murió en la guerra, ni Sakura.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y se volvieron redondos.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es una larga historia Hinata… pero- le sonreí instintivamente- ahora puedes estar en paz.

-Sasuke- era la primera vez que decía mi nombre- Gracias.

Me quede mudo, no podía creer que ella me agradeciera.

-N-no me quiero m-meter en t-tu vida pero creo que deberías abrir tu c-corazón y… - hizo una pausa- tu mirada es diferente. Estas enamorado.

Sentí algo parecido a la euforia, no me molestaba que la Hyuga me dijera eso, ni mucho menos. Sentía algo parecido a la esperanza, aunque me costaba trabajo creer que eso era amor. En mi vida había conocido eso, salvo cuando mi familia me lo daba. Fuera de eso, perdí el significado de la palabra y de ese sentimiento.

-Hinata…. Lo que te diré quiero lo tomes a calma- le dije sacándola del tema- Me encontré hace unos días con Nagato Uzumaki…

-¿Nagato Uzumaki?- pude notar una ligera sorpresa en su rostro

- Pero el está muerto-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Lo conociste?- le pregunté

-No, pero Naruto-kun hablo de él en algunas ocasiones después de la invasión a Konohoa

-Ya veo, Hinata….

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que restablecer el orden, este mundo no es el correcto….

Hinata bajo la mirada

-Sasuke- su voz era cortada- Sé a lo que te refieres pero….

-Debemos hacerlo- le dije con seguridad- Este _sistema_ no es bueno, lo sabes ¿no? Este mundo no es el que debería, debemos dejar descansar a los muertos….

-Sasuke… yo…

-Sé que es doloroso ¡A mi me duele! –vale, lo dije- No será fácil despertar y ver que mi familia está muerta, que las personas a las que quise están en otro mundo. ¡Lo sé! Sé que te dolerá Hinata, tu primo es como tu hermano mayor ¿no es así? Pero por ese amor que les tenemos debemos dejarlos ir…

Cuando termine de decir eso, me sentí extraño. Hinata se me quedo viendo y me esbozo una sonrisa

-N-nunca creí que t-tu hablarás asi Sasuke, p-pero… - hizo una pausa- será difícil dejarlos ir por ese amor que les tenemos

-Y por eso mismo los debemos dejar descansar, lejos de esta mierda

-P-pero… podemos hacer algo para que las cosas mejoren… e-stoy segura que sí dejas tu odio y abres por c-completo ese corazón puede que t-todo sea diferente. El odio y la ambición de los U-uchihas en general han traído desgracias con el pasar de los años

Me quedé en silencio. Estoy tocando fondo, todo lo que dice Hinata es cierto.

-¿Cómo abrir mi corazón si algún día me consumió el odio? ¿Podré amar?

-T-todo d-depende de t-ti Sasuke, ten en cuenta que el amor y el odio son los sentimientos más puros que existen- el sonrojo de Hinata era inevitable- debes amar para vivir y el amor es la única medicina para ese dolor.

…

…

Tiempo. Sólo faltaba que Naruto estuviera de vuelta, estoy seguro que el pasado no fue nada bueno pero sé que el futuro puede mejorar. Hinata me ha abierto los ojos, sé que del todo soy aún frío pero debo cambiar. No digo que seré dulce ni tonto como el dobe, pero por lo menos quiero dejar de sentir esta pesadez que me ata a un pasado sin principio. Antes diría que estoy loco, pero la venganza solo me condujo al dolor, al principio no lo vi así pero… la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad. Mis amigos no están muertos.

Ella no está muerta.

Tengo una razón para vivir, debo proteger a esas personas que aún están vivas y demostrarles que todo se puede, si se pone de nuestra parte. Este _sistema_ será derrotado y con ello habrá una nueva luz. Es cierto que donde hay luz hay sombras pero no se debe dejar apagar esa luz. Y sí esa luz significa amor, deberé abrir mi corazón, por lo menos una vez más. El miedo a ser herido debe ser dejado atrás, debo ser fuerte, el camino puede no ser alentador pero haré todo lo posible para que los muertos estén en su vida después de la muerte y, para los que tenemos una segunda oportunidad de vivir, la vivamos.

Después de todo, platicar con Hinata no es malo, me sorprende su nobleza aunque como todos ella tiene secretos. La puesta de sol es evidente, desde hace días que vivo en el Barrio Uchiha, aún no se el motivo por el cual antes dormía en mi "antiguo" departamento (de mi vida pasada), probablemente haya tenido algún conflicto con Itachi, o yo que sé.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- por un momento creí escuchar la voz de Sakura, pero me doy cuenta que no. La miró fijamente, esa chica, cabello color marrón y ojos expresivos. No hay duda, ella es la famosa Rin Nohara.

Le expreso una sonrisa débil. Y me doy cuenta que detrás de ella está Sakura, está sosteniendo unas bolsas de mandado o algo parecido.

-Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no te veo- me sorprende que Rin sea tan cálida- Obito y yo tenemos que darles una noticia a todos, porfavor, ven más al rato al Barrio Uchiha, será una cena familiar –dirigió su mirada a Sakura- ¿verdad que irán?

El ambiente se tensó. No sé si Rin lo noto y justo en ese momento me dio curiosidad por saber que relación tenía Sakura con ella. No puedo hacer teorías ni suposiciones dado que a Rin nunca la conocimos, salvo Kakashi, Obito, el padre de Naruto y quizá algunos de su generación. Salvo eso, no tuvimos contacto con ella, sólo los recuerdos de Kakashi fueron los que nos guiaron a hacer teorías según su muerte, más nunca estuvieron aclaradas.

-Rin- Sakura hablo- Yo… No sé si…

-¡Vamos Saku-chan! – volteo hacia ella- Tienes que venir, porfavor, es muy importante que tú estés presente.

Sakura hizo una mueca, algo parecido a un "está bien" y me miro. Era más que obvio que la pelirosa no quería sostener contacto conmigo. No sé si reírme por ello o lamentarme, con ella no se sabe.

-Iré- afirme sin titubeos, aunque eso significará estar entre todos los Uchihas y para mi desgracia… estar con personas que ya están muertas en la realidad.

-¡Genial!- Rin dio un salto de alegría- Me alegra mucho, entonces nos vemos Sasuke-kun- me guiñó el ojo y se fue junto con Sakura.

¿Qué relación tiene Sakura con Rin? No me puedo sacar esa idea, en realidad sé muy pocas cosas de Rin, entre ellas están que es novia de Obito, también se que es (fue) integrante de un equipo conformado por Kakashi y Obito. Pero no sé más de ella, tampoco sé porque murió. En la guerra, Kakashi no nos quiso decir todos los detalles, a juzgar por eso quiero suponer que fue una situación dolorosa. Ahora, en la realidad parece que hubo (o hay) un triangulo amoroso entre esos tres. Y no sólo eso es lo peor, sino que se debe detener este tiempo cuanto antes, no es que se lo haya prometido a Nagato y de hecho no tengo muy claro el objetivo pero lo único que sé, es que entre menos estemos con gente que debería estar muerta, mejor. Será menos dolorosa la separación, no sé quién este en la cena de esta noche pero lo más probable es que sean personas que no pertenecen a este tiempo. Es difícil, pero debo encontrar la solución, sólo falta que Naruto despierte el rinnegan y la voluntad de Sakura y todo estará como antes… sí, el maldito presente no es alentador, o mejor dicho "el futuro". Guerra, desastres de la misma, gente querida que murió, odio, dolor. Todas esas cosas son las que habrán en el futuro, es tonto decirlo pero parece que justo en este momento todos los tiempos juegan un papel importante: presente, pasado y futuro, porque a pesar de todo estoy conociendo la vida de aquellos a quiénes no dirigí en su momento la más mínima atención.

…

…

Estoy a unos metros de la casa de Obito, una sensación extraña invade mi cuerpo. Esa calidez de Rin es inigualable, quizá tenga unos veintiocho años, no sé en realidad la edad. Es sorprendente que Obito sea el mayor, después sigue Shisui y por último Itachi. Me aterra saber que soy el único Uchiha vivo. La casa esta perfectamente iluminada, tengo cierto temor de tocar la puerta. Finalmente lo hago.

-¡Sasu!- Es Obito quién abre la puerta. –Faltabas tú ¡Insolente!- me señaló con el dedo.

-Ya, ya- Rin salía detrás de mi primo –Pasa, Sasuke-kun.

Entre a la casa, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era mucho más pequeña que la casa de mis padres, creo es por obviedad, mi padre era líder del clan.

La casa tiene arreglos femeninos, supongo ha de ser obra de Rin y por cierto esta ordenada. Me doy cuenta que en el comedor principal se encuentran todos, inclusive Sakura y para mi mayor sorpresa esta Kakashi-sensei. Es tonto pensar en esto pero, casualmente todos los reunidos aquí nos intentamos matar alguna vez (sino es que se mataron entre ellos), quiero decir… Itachi mató a mis padres pero a su vez ayudó a que Shisui desapareciera. Shisui seguramente peleó contra Danzou en el pasado. Obito asesinó a mi sensei, pero a su vez, Kakashi asesinó a Rin. Y por último, Sakura casi muere por protegerme. Suspiró cansado, justamente en este momento es cuando me vienen estos pensamientos.

Todos hablaban, menos Sakura y Kakashi. Quizá era por que ellos estaban excluidos del tema, aunque Rin hacía todo lo posible por incluirlos en el tema.

-Y bien- hablo Shisui- ¿Qué es _eso_ importante que nos iban a decir_-_

El silencio reinó el comedor principal, mientras me llevaba un onigri a la boca. Kakashi sorbía un poco de té negro y Sakura agarraba un dango.

-Bueno- Rin se paro de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Obito. Se tomaron de la mano. La molestia de mi sensei no paso desapercibida, al menos no para mí.

Itachi estaba quieto, puedo deducir que el ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Shisui alza una ceja (lo cuál me recuerda a mi padre) y finalmente yo me cruzo de brazos.

-La gran noticia es….- Obito sonrió de una manera que me hace recordar a Naruto…

-Yo se las digo- interrumpió Rin mientras callaba con un beso a Obito-La noticia es que…

-¡Oh no!- Shisui puso cara de espanto-¡No me digas eso! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- empezó a sacudir a Obito. Esa escena daba un poco de gracia, debo admitirlo.

-¡Cállate mierda!- Obito lanzó a Shisui algunos metros. Mientras, retomaba su seriedad (sí, sobre todo su seriedad).

-¡Ya!- Rin gritó e hizo que Shisui y Obito se quedaran quietos.

-Prosigue- Mi hermano hizo un ademán de manos, puedo notar cierta _curiosidad_ en sus ojos.

-Obito y yo…- hizo una pausa-¡Seremos padres!.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! :'D

Bueno, mil gracias por sus comentarios, ya tengo algunos capítulos más pero los corrijo y así para darles sólo lo mejor. Quiero decirles que me agrada dar un giro inesperado a las cosas, y seguramente se llevarán una gran sorpresa al leer los siguientes capítulos. En realidad no se cuanto vaya a durar este fic, pero yo calculo que unos veinte capítulos.

En fin, aquí les dejo un poquito de spoiler sobre mi fic...

_-Madara me concedió un deseo, dijo que era inútil que lo pidiera pero que aún así lo hiciera- rió un poco- Al final creí en mí, por primera vez en mi vida. Ese día me dijiste que me odiabas y que no te odie lo suficiente… yo ya estoy muerta._

Esperaré ansiosa sus visitas y sus comentarios. Recuerden, sí les gusta, comenten. Y si les re-gusta siganme y denle en favoritos.

¡Sayonara! Aprovecho para dejarles una página de una red social mía por sí quieren saber de mí: /maarmarinsullivan


	9. Chapter 8

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 8.

๑ ๑ ๑

¡No. No y más no!

Shisui se desmayó. Mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa. Kakashi rompió la taza de té. Y la que actuó "más" normal fue Sakura, ya que corrió para abrazar a Rin. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, sino que Obito gritó de una forma que se podría decir que era grito de mujer

-¡RIN! ¡YO NO SABÍA QUE SERÍAMOS PADRES!

Rin se sonrojó al máximo

-Lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho…. Etto…- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- ¿cuál era la _noticia_ que les íbamos a dar?

-¡Que nos vamos a casar!-Obito agitó los brazos de una manera sobrenatural. Pobre.

Me da alegría todo esto pero a la vez esto es preocupante. Un niño que no está en el futuro será un riesgo, con este suceso se estará cambiando el futuro…..Después de que Shisui recuperó la conciencia se avalanzó sobre Obito y comenzaron a discutir de forma infantil. Itachi por el contrario, platicaba con Rin.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado, ni siquiera había articulado palabra. La taza de té estaba rota, era cierto pero algo me decía que en realidad algo estaba ocultando. Sakura estaba dando vueltas de acá para allá, algo que no veía en _esta_ Sakura, se notaba brillo en sus ojos.

Me acerqué lentamente a Kakashi, no quería incomodarlo.

-Sensei- creo que en la segunda persona que puedo confiar abiertamente será en él.

Puedo notar gran tristeza en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño.

-Dime-

Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar con alguien y mucho menos en estas circunstancias pero todos están distraídos. Es el momento.

-Quiero hablar con usted- le dije- Es importante.

Kakashi me miró.

-Dilo-su voz era seca.

-¿Usted quisó a Rin?- le pregunté. No es que me importara pero dadas las circunstancias daba mucho que desear a actitud de mi sensei.

-Sasuke- me dijo-No sé a qué viene tu pregunta pero sí quieres una respuesta no te la daré, son asuntos personales.

-Lo sé- contesté- sólo que ese niño nunca existirá en el_ presente_.

El peliplata me miró anonado.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- los dos estábamos un poco alejados de ese alboroto. Todos eran ajenos a nosotros. O al menos eso creo.

-Sensei, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces. Yo vengo de un tiempo _diferente _a este.

-¿Cómo debo creer eso?- preguntó con desdén.

-Le debería interesar- dije con tono frió- No me gusta hacer esto pero….

Activé mi Sharingan y miré directamente a mi _ex_ sensei. Ahora el vería mis más profundos recuerdos….

Después de un rato. Kakashi me miró con miedo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo.

Todos estaban ensimismados en la noticia, así que ni cuenta se dieron cuando los dos salimos de la casa. Kakashi tenía las manos en su cabeza mientras caminaba a toda prisa, por mi parte yo tenía las manos puestas en mi pantalón

-Nunca había hecho esto- le dije- Pero era necesario mostrarle mis recuerdos para que viera la realidad, Kakashi-sensei.

-¿¡Pero cómo?!- gritó-¿Cómo fue que Obito me asesinó?

-Son cosas en cadena- le expliqué- Usted está muerto. Rin, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Hiruzen, Neji Hyuga, _todos_ ellos están muertos- cierto dolor se hacía presente en mi voz- Los Uchiha fuimos demonios en su tiempo y me preocupa la situación ¡Ese niño no debe nacer!- grité mientras agitaba a Kakashi- Sí el nace, sabrá Dios que pasará, ¡ese niño nunca existió en el _presente-futuro!_ ¿entiende?

Kakashi asintió nervioso con la cabeza

-Así que fui un ANBU-

-Correcto- está vez ya íbamos algo lejos del Barrio Uchiha-¿ahora entiende porque tengo el Sharingan eterno?

-Sí- su voz comenzó a temblar- Tú… mataste a Orochimaru. A Danzou y a tú propio hermano, pero ¿cómo? ¿porqué? Sí, te creo desde luego Sasuke pero … ¿tan terrible es el futuro?

-Las cosas se salen de control- comenté-He hablado un poco con Hinata y también las cosas entre los Hyuga están cambiando. Todo esto cambiará el ciclo del futuro y… siento mucho pero se debe impedir que todo esto crezca ¿se da cuenta? Rin y Obito tendrán al primer Uchiha, a saber quién será el niño.

-Pero no tiene la culpa- añadió Kakashi

-lo sé pero romperá el esquema del futuro, yo simplemente debo encontrar a Naruto y hacer recapacitar a Sakura.

-Sasuke- arqueó su ceja- dime honestamente ¿Qué prefieres, el mundo actual o el _otro_ mundo?

Me quedé en silencio mucho tiempo, este tiempo era diferente, me sentía en familia aunque no comprendía muchas cosas pero las actitudes de los demás no eran como deberían ser. No puedo negar que me encanta estar aquí, pero sé muy bien que sólo es una ilusión

-El odio consumió el mundo- le dije con tristeza- pero tengo la seguridad de que las cosas cambiarán. Me gusta esta vida, estoy por primera vez conviviendo con las personas a las que odié, estoy contento pero a la vez… extraño a esas personas que ahora son opuestas.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes tantas dudas, no me corresponde decírtelas pero hay cosas que deberías saber Sasuke- la voz de Kakashi era decidida-¿sabes porque Sakura es así contigo?¿porque tus padres están muertos? ¿Por qué Naruto se fue de la aldea?

El silencio reinó por muchos minutos. No, no sabía nada de lo que decía Kakashi y la verdad es que me intrigaba.

-Ahora es momento de que yo te cuente las cosas tal y como son en _esta_ realidad-

Asentí con la cabeza. De algún modo u otro tengo que estar preparado:

-Hace tiempo- mis ojos están puestos en él-yo era un chico y al quedar huérfano comencé a entrenar más. Con el tiempo formé el equipo siete con Rin y Obito. Al principio los trataba mal, los creía inútiles pero me encariñe con ellos, en especial con ella. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran novios desde hacía ya muchos años, tenían gran amistad con tus padres- abrí los ojos, queriendo que Kakashi siguiera pero hizo una pausa- Kushina, Fugaku y Hiashi eran el equipo ocho de Konohoa, mientras que Minato, Mikoto y Hizashi eran el equipo siete. En fin, ellos hicieron amistad y empezaron a formarse las parejas. Yo apenas era un niño cuando eso pasaba. Fugaku y Mikoto se casaron, Kushina y Minato formalizaron su relación y por último una tal Noriko se caso con el patriarca del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi. Todo iba muy bien, de hecho aunque vivía solo no me sentía como tal, ya que Kushina cuidaba de mí, era algo así como mi madre. Con el tiempo, los Uchiha se consolidaron como el clan más fuerte y se les dio la Policía de Konohoa, pero los Hyuga comenzaron a tener roces, eran amigos, sí pero ese _vinculo_ de amistad estaba dado por Minato, el era el intermediario de todos ellos ya que fue nombrado Cuarto Hokage. Aunque cabe destacar- Kakashi alzó su dedo índice- que uno de los legendarios Sannin tuvo envidia de ello y se dice que se suicidó. Aunque podría existir otra teoría.

Fruncí el ceño. Todo lo que decía Kakashi tenía algo de verdad y algo de distorsión, pero de igual manera tenía cierta secuencia lógica a como habían pasado las cosas.

-¿qué teoría?- pregunté, en mi cabeza rondaban varios candidatos ¿quién se pudo haber suicidado?

-Orochimaru, fue uno de los legendarios Sannin, como sabrás. Pero el siempre quiso más y más poder, todo lo que te cuento son cosas que Minato me confiaba, a pesar de ser un crío. Eramos algo así como _mejores amigos_, sí es que se le puede llamar así. Danzou Shimura es un bastardo, Minato afirmaba que probablemente ese hombre trairia grandes tragedias a Konohoa y que quizá el había asesinado a Orochimaru haciéndole creer a todos que fue un suicidio para que él (Minato) quedará como el malo de la historia. Nadie le creyó a Danzou, nadie, menos los consejeros.-

Apreté los puños. Esos vejestorios siempre habían causado problemas, incluso en este mundo.

-Jiraiya se fue de la aldea, con el permiso de Minato, quién por cierto tenía estrecha relación de amistad desde años atrás. Por otro lado, Tsunade siguió en la aldea, haciendo uno que otro labor en el Hospital de la aldea. Todo era calma. Yo vivía con Minato y con Kushina, no tenía hogar, pero ellos _eran_ mi hogar. Una tragedia inundó la vida de todos y justo en ese momento…

-¿Qué tragedia?- me adelanté a preguntar

-Bueno- Kakashi cerró sus ojos

De repente escuchamos un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Me puse en guardia, pero noté que Kakashi estaba tan normal, como si ese ruido fuera la cosa más normal del mundo,

-Lo olvidaba- Kakashi cerró sus ojos -Últimamente se han estado haciendo pruebas en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Ah-suspiré tranquilo, creo que todo el asunto de la guerra hizo que me quedaran pequeños traumas con el ruido.

-No estaría tan tranquilo- La voz de Kakashi era seria- Cosas importantes estan por pasar, Sasuke.

Me recargué sobre el tronco de un árbol... Cosas importantes... ¿qué puede ser importante?

-Este mundo esta cambiando y de una manera diferente, no creas que aquí todo ha sido perfecto. En fin- Kakashi suspiró- Muchas tragedias han pasado, como te decía los ancianos de konohoa desde siempre le habian tenido preferencia a Danzou.

Miré de reojo a mi ex sensei, por algun motivo que hasta yo mismo desconozco, no me atrevo a mirarlo de frente ¿culpa? ¿nostalgia?

-Mandaron asesinar a Kushina.

Me quedé en un leve shock. De ese desgraciado siempre me esperé de todo.

-Pero su plan no funcionó- terminó de decir Kakashi.

-¿usted como lo supo?-le cuestioné

-Yo era guardaespaldas de Kushina, tenía que estar al pendiente de todos los movimientos.

-Eso no es una tragedia- le argumenté un tanto molesto.

-Puede que eso no, pero era importante que lo supieras, porque despues de eso Kushina murió.

Rodé mis ojos. Tal parece que Kakashi no va al grano, comienzo a enfadarme

-Cuando ella dió a luz a su hijo fue que murió-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, bueno, en realidad eso no había pasado (en mi mundo) pero preferí que Kakashi continuará, debía saber _la verdad de este mundo_ sí es que quería llegar a alguna parte.

-Minato entristeció, pero el niño vivió. Yo cuidé de ese niño y era Naruto.

Me quedé en silencio por un buen tiempo. Miré a la luna, estaba en su cénit.

-Tiempo después, las relaciones entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha se rompieron abruptamente. Nunca supe el motivo verdadero. Lo que si te puedo contar es que lo siguiente que paso, probablemente sucediera de esta manera.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto tenía seis meses de nacido. Para ese entonces tu tendrías más de medio año de edad. Minato como Hokage de la aldea trataba de arreglar esas discrepancias entre ambos Clanes, pero a ningún acuerdo se llegaba. Tampoco el Yodaime podía hablar con tu padre por que éste empezaba a decir que hablaba mal de él mientras Minato hablaba con Hiashi, en fin, no se podía hacer mucho.

-¿y después?

-Iba a ver una segunda guerra ninja- Kakashi alzó dos dedos- En este mundo sólo había existido una guerra, no cuatro _como en tu mundo._

-¿Cómo?- esa parte no la había entendido

-Cuando Kushina murió, era obvio de que alguien debía ser el contenedor de Kyubi, y Minato sello al zorro de nueve colas en su hijo, nadie lo supo.

-No saben que Naruto es el jinchuriki de Kyubi-dije en forma reflexiva

-Así es. En su lecho de muerte, Minato me encargó traer a Jiraiya, fui a buscarlo y finalmente los dos hablaron de cosas que nunca supe. En ese entonces ya era un jounnin. Cuando Minato murió, mis esperanzas cayeron, el fue como un padre amigo y hermano para mí. Estaba en mi cuidar de su hijo. Tendría unos dieciséis años, y es cierto, no le dedique a Naruto tiempo completo porque me mandaban a muchas misiones, demasiadas.

-¿cómo murió?- No es que fuera morboso, pero debía saber el motivo

-No lo sé-

-¿Como que no?- es algo ilógico

-De un día para otro murió. Quizá fue la tristeza... quizá el fracaso...

-¿Perdon? ¿¡Fracaso?! Si hay una persona en este mundo que no conoció esa palabra fue Minato, quizá no tuve el gusto de conocerlo bien pero...

Kakashi alzó su ceja -El fracaso de llevar a_ tres_ clanes a a destrucción, me sorprende que tomes esta actitud Sasuke pero lo comprendo, tú no eres Sasuke.

Tuve ganas de mandar al carajo a Kakashi, no comprendo su cambio de actitud. Primero habla de Minato como un héroe y después le hecha la culpa. ¿Tres clanes?

Me quedé en silencio.

-Da lo mismo- noté que Kakashi hizo un cambio de voz- De cualquiera manera...

-¿Entonces que sucedió con Dnazou?- Vale, entonces no me conviene tocar el tema de Minato, pues mejor tocaré otro tema.

-Minato nunca pudo probar que ese hijo de perra era culpable. Lo que sí es un hecho es la historia sobre tu clan. Pocas personas somos las que la sabemos tal y como paso. Obito Uchiha me lo contó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cuando Minato murió, las relaciones entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha eran deplorables. Pero había un pequeño clan de comerciantes que empezaba a instalarse en la aldea. No era un clan guerrero, cono los anteriores, sino pacíficos. Minato los dejo instalarse cuando era el cuarto Hokage, y esto causo _cierta_ molestia entre los clanes de mayor relevancia. Los Haruno, eran un clan dedicado a las armas ninjas, comerciantes. Pocos eran los que tenían técnicas ninjas, pero _esos pocos_ eran sin duda shinobis extraordinarios, venían de un país muy lejano que fue azotado en una guerra que hubo entre el país de la lluvia y el país de las flores.

-¿País de las flores?- Vale, esa historia no la conocía -¿el clan Haruno?

-Así es Sasuke, el Clan Haruno aunque eran comerciantes eran fuertes. Takeshi Haruno era el líder del Clan, él y su esposa Katemi habían tenido a una pequeña bebé.

Abrí mi boca por la impresión, deseaba de todo corazón que….

-Esa niña es Sakura Haruno.

-¿Y que pasó?- alcé mi voz-¿¡que sucedió?!

-Como dije antes, después de la muerte de Minato, las relaciones entre clanes empeoraron y se rumoreaba que habría una guerra interna. Sarutobi, como tercer Hokage hizo todo lo posible para que no pasara pero entre los consejos estaba Danzou Shimura, ese hijo de perra comenzó a lavar el cerebro del Sandaime. Uno de los clanes debía ser eliminado.

-El clan Uchiha- dije entre dientes.

-No-

Me quedé confundido.

-El Clan Haruno-

-¿Porqué?- pregunté con mucha inquietud-¿no eran comerciantes?

-Eso se decía- Puedo jurar que Kakashi sonrió detrás de esa máscara.- De cualquiera manera, Danzou tardó en dar el golpe definitivo para la aniquilación de ese clan. Después de cinco años, fue que surgió una guerrilla contra ese clan.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Cuándo _tú_ tenías unos cinco años, sucedió todo. Yo investigaba a escondidas de la aldea, no iba a dejar que el honor de mi sensei cayera. Por qué tengo la seguridad de que el no quería esto para la aldea. Así que, Danzou mandó , a escondidas del tercer Hokage que asesinaran a todos los del Clan Haruno. Es cierto, eran comerciantes, pero esa era una faceta que usaban para esconderse ¿Por qué crees que se refugiaron en Konohoa? La razón es simple. Su medicina era exacta, la mejor del mundo shinobi, ellos tenían los mejores médicos y no solo eso, sino que eran expertos en el arte del camuflaje. Se dice que en su cénit, el país de las flores fue la ciudad más importante del mundo shinobi, pero esas son leyendas. Danzou ese día mandó hacer una barrera para absorber el chakra de cada una de esas personas, los Haruno tenían un chakra único y excepcional. Itachi Uchiha, en ese entonces era miembro ANBU y se opuso ante ello, era un método tonto y nadie entendía porque Danzou quería deshacerse de los Haruno. La realidad era que, Hyugas, Uchiha y Haruno no se llevaban bien. Todos fueron aniquilados, pero eso no es todo, sino que se usaron a algunos Uchihas para el asesinato del Clan Haruno, Danzou les lavó el cerebro. Tú padre y tú hermano quisieron detener esa masacre pero fue imposible. Poco a poco el clan Haruno desapareció de la faz de la tierra, todos murieron menos una niña…

-Sakura-dije con tristeza

-Así es, algunos Uchiha y Hyuga se unieron para acabar con los Haruno, desde luego sin el consentimiento de sus respectivos líderes. Al final, ese era el plan de Danzou, crear desunión entre los clanes para que entre ellos se acabaran. Tú padre fue acusado de alta traición y en el _peor_ de los casos, Hiashi Hyuga asesinó a tu padre. La rabia de tu hermano fue tal que intento asesinar al líder de los Hyuga pero fue imposible, para ese entonces los Hyuga se posicionaban como los favoritos de Konohoa y fueron asesinando uno a uno a todos los miembros Uchicha, aunque les quedo cierto respeto por un trío, el más temido de Konohoa.

Mi respiración se agitaba a cada momento. Este presente tampoco era bueno.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Shisui, Itachi y Obito eran el trío más temido de los Uchiha. Ni siquiera Danzou pudo derrocarlos. Finalmente con _un tratado_ los Hyuga detuvieron la masacre y desde ese entonces se vive en barrios separados. Por ello tus padres murieron, tu mamá murió también en una de esas negociaciones, la verdad es que no sé muy bien esa historia.

Fruncí el ceño, nada de lo que había pasado era bueno.

-Pero de cualquier forma… La líder del clan Haruno quedó viva. Y ese también era uno de los planes de Danzou.

-No comprendo- le dije finalmente.

-Todos asesinaron a los Haruno, el asunto es que Danzou rogaba porque la niña no fuera asesinada. Sí tan solo vivía, el podía manipularla...

-Entiendo- fruncí el ceño, lo que le pasaba a Sakura era muy similar a lo que me había pasado antes -Solo quieren alimentar su odio.

-Así es- Kakashi miró al horizonte.- Y lo consiguió, pero esa es una parte de la historia de Sakura que nadie conoce, sólo ella.

Todos guardamos secretos y cada uno tenemos nuestro lado malo oculto- suspiré cansado. -No logro entender como es que se lleva tan bien con Rin y como es que….

-Lo sé. Itachi, Shisui y Obito salvaron a Sakura de morir, de una u otra manera ella les tiene respeto. Rin al final se formalizó con Obito y ella los vio como _sus padres_, asi como yo vi a Minato y a Kushina en su momento.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

-Esa es una historia que sólo ella y tú lo saben-

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Alguien esta por ahí? D: siento mucho no haber actualizado, pero andaba divagando, además de que mi imaginación tuvo algunos problemillas tecnicos. Espero sus reviews con ansias, enserio, gracias a cada una de las personas que han leído este fic, en verdad.

Quiero compartirles que próximamente subiré a esta cuenta mis fics que tengo (algunos los publique en otras cuentas) y ya tengo mas o menos un final para este fic. Compartan este fic, manden comentarios, tomatazos y demás ñ.ñ espero mañana actualizar ¡TENGO DIA LIBRE!

ñ.ñ

/maarmarinsullivan

Aquí un enlace por si se quieren comunicar conmigo :DD ¡Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 9

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 9

๑ ๑ ๑

_Love is our resistance_  
_They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down_  
_Hold me_  
_Our lips must always be sealed_

_If we live our life in fear_  
_I'll wait a thousand years_  
_Just to see you smile again_  
_Kill the prayers for love and peace_  
_You'll wake the thought police_  
_We can't hide the truth inside_

La noche había llegado. Me sentía mareado por la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi. Ahora me encontraba en la mansión Uchiha, no se como me siento, es como si todo fuera tan diferente, como si yo no existiera pero a la vez existiera. Una sensación de vacio que no se llena con nada. Miro las cuatro paredes de la habitación, estoy acostado en el piso como si fuera la cosa mas sensacional del mundo. Se escucha el soplar del viento, tanta paz me da miedo. Mi propia resistencia es inquebrantable. Me siento fuerte, renovado. Pero nada de eso sirve porque sigo sintiendo ese vacio. Tantas dudas pasan por mi mente...

Nada de lo que haga cambia las cosas. No quiero ser un asesino y hacer que Rin pierda a ese bebé que lleva consigo, de ninguna manera, es inevitable pero a la vez se debe evitar ese suceso. Tiempo, eso es lo más importante. Por el momento, la Godaime no me ha reclutado en ninguna misión, Sakura pasa más tiempo en la Mansión Uchiha y por más que trato descifrar algo de ella no lo logro. No lo entiendo. Ella está con Rin día y noche, literalmente. Al ser Sakura, ninja médico hace todo lo posible para que ese _niño_ este en las mejores condiciones, él es el primero de la nueva generación de Uchihas. Itachi no ha estado mucho en casa, se la pasa en misiones y lo mismo mis primos. Rin es una chica muy alegre, me da pena saber que sí este mundo se regenera, ella ya no viva.

Finalmente, así pasan los días y la conversación que tuve con Kakashi sigue en mi mente. Este mundo es nuevo para mi, pero también debo reconocer que hay odio y sed de venganza. Minato, en esta_ realidad_ es tachado de perdedor. Inepto. Nada interesante sucede, en este momento me encuentro enfrente de la tienda de Dangos. Un pacto entre clanes, y con ello se elimino un clan, el Haruno. ¿Porque no me interese en a vida de Sakura? Es decir, ella fue mi compañera de mi equipo,pero nunca me interese en sus asuntos. Siempre tratándola con indiferencia y siendo una molestia. Admito que ella antes era muy cálida y muy empalagosa. Con el tiempo perdió esas cualidades, también la considere débil, solo hasta que vi que podía manejar su chakra mejor que yo fue que la reconocí (si es que a eso le puedo llamar habilidad). Ha sido la segunda mujer a la que le he agradecido. Cuando deserté de Konohoa lo hice, y ahora que recuerdo (y no lo quise reconocer por años) fue que sentía algo por ella. Cuando Sakura estaba con Naruto sentía una leve molestia en mi pecho, la cuál justificaba con el hecho de que ella no estaba entrenando lo suficiente, o qué el se estaba volviendo débil. Qué estupido, desde ese momento ya estaba pensando en ella. Y el simple hecho de pensar en otra persona como algo más ya quiere decir algo, no solo es la posibilidad sino que, puede ser una ilusión, aunque no la queramos ver.

¿Porque no quise mirar? Es una pregunta que entre más respuestas tiene, a más preguntas me lleva. Quizá sea porque el odio era mi fuerte, era mi motivo de vivir. No podía sembrar un sentimiento de amor, cuando lo que en realidad estaba alimentando era mi odio.

_Tu odio es débil._

Fueron las palabras de Itachi. No lo culpo, por muchos años lo maldije. ¿A donde se van los sentimientos olvidados? Me perdí en mi ambición y por ello estoy en donde estoy. En un barranco sin salida. Me persiguen los demonios de mi pasado; y que ahora están en este mundo. El sol brilla, brilla como una esperanza. El problema es que yo no tengo esperanzas. Bien puedo quedarme en este mundo, pero no es lo correcto; seria cegarme a mi mismo con esta estúpida ilusión. Y no es Sakura, sino que es todo. Las personas a las que más amé están vivas, pero en realidad esto es ficticio porque nada de lo que hay aquí es realidad, y si acaso la es, esta distorsionada.

voz me saca de mis pensamientos, en automático me volteo y me doy cuenta de que tiré a una chica. Que estúpido. Me quedo parado sin hacer nada y analizo a la susodicha. Cabello negro y ojos color jade, pero es un verde fuerte...

La chica me mira con temor, pero noto en sus ojos algo más. Sin decir palabra alguna se levanta al instante y se va corriendo. Me comporto indiferente, aunque siento una sensación extraña en mí. No es que me importe, pero no la recuerdo. Vamos, nunca la había visto en el clan; es algo idiota, pero todos los del barrio Uchiha están muertos, (entonces no me debería sorprender la chica) Es cierto, me contradigo pero algo me llamó la atención en ella ¿su mirada?. Puede ser. Aunque esos ojos color jade me recuerdan a los de Sakura hay algo en esa mirada ¿tristeza? no lo sé, pero me llama la atención. Sé que no debería pensar en mujeres (lo cual es raro en mi) pero hay algo en ella. Tan solo a vi y fue como un latigazo, una sensación que no había experimentado nunca en mi vida. Puedo apostar que no es amor a primera vista (así le dicen a ese sentimiento de bienestar que experimentas cuando ves a alguien por primera vez y sientes algo desconocido). Es curioso, pero logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. No deberia tomarle importancia. Fue una simple casualidad encontrarla...

_Love over time's so strong, in all that we do_  
_The stars in the night, they lend me their light_  
_To bring me closer to heaven with you_

Tiempo. Es todo lo que necesito para apaciguar mi alma. He visto en repetidas ocasiones a la chica, se oculta de mí, aunque casualmente hace dos días me la encontré en el umbral de la puerta principal de la Mansión Uchiha. No dijo nada, solo me miro y pude notar cierta _luz_ en sus ojos pero no vi más que eso. Inmediatamente se fue, así como la vi.¿Porque siempre huye? Me quedé pensando y hasta el momento pienso en esa chica. Incisto, no es un sentimiento amoroso, ni nada, tampoco es como para que me importe su vida, pero hay algo en ella que me intriga, en toda la semana me la he encontrado, y siempre es por el Barrio Uchiha(y siempre me evade). He querido preguntarle a Rin sobre esa chica, pero lo considero innecesario, no quiero que piensen que me estoy fijando en _alguien_, por que las cosas no son así. A juzgar por su edad, tendrá unos dieciocho años. De algo estoy seguro, ella no existía en el pasado (nunca la vi antes). No sé si quiera si sea Uchiha pero sus rasgos me indican que sí, su cabello es negro y largo, pero sus ojos son verde oscuro.

El día es de lo más tranquilo, incluso me dan ganas de dormir. Me acuesto en un sillón que esta cercano a la sala y observo como en el patio trasero esta Rin tomando una taza de té junto a Sakura.

…

…

-¡Sasuke!-. me despierto y sacudo la cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo me dormí. Es Rin quién me despierta.

-Sakura y yo iremos al mercado ¿necesitas algo?-. sin duda la bondad de la castaña me sorprende cada día

-No-. contesté finalmente.

Rin salió junto a Sakura y me quede tendido en el sillón, creo que no dormí mucho. El día era muy aburrido, y ya estaba un poco harto de pensar las cosas, es decir, es cierto que debo actuar cuanto antes para impedir que el hijo de Rin y Obito nazca, pero no me atrevo a asesinarlos o algo así, a saber lo que pase con ese acto de crueldad. ¿Pero quién soy yo para hablar de crueldad? He cometido tantos asesinatos, que si tuviera que cortarme por cada persona que he matado seguramente tendría el cuerpo desfigurado. Quizá me haga bien tomar un paseo, necesito despejar mi mente y hacer _algo_, no quiero entrenar, no por ahora, las cosas están muy en calma y prefiero meditar todo.

El Barrio Uchiha esta en calma, tal y como hace rato, en cierta forma esta calma me da cierto temor, siempre he estado en _un campo de batalla_, y en ocasiones la calma hace que pierda el control e incluso me dan ganas de destruirla. Pero debo quitarme esos deseos psicópatas de mi mente, no tengo motivos para odiar, no tengo a _quién_ odiar. Las personas a las que odié ya están muertas.

_I won't struggle on_  
_In a world so cold_  
_In a world so wrong_

_And I take my life tonight 'cause I have the right to die how I wanna  
And leave how I arrived, so aliveI wanna meet my maker in peace, I want to feel alive again_

__

Camino por los alrededores y el hedor a pan llega a mis narices. El atardecer es claro y la brisa primaveral llega a mis fosas nasales. Pero siento que alguien me sigue, tonto no soy. Lo único que no sé es quién es. No reconozco su chakra, trato de guardar la calma, en el barrio Uchiha es natural que haya gente y que también caminen detrás de mí, es una aldea. De nuevo ese ruido, detesto que me sigan. Me doy la vuelta e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que alguien se escondió. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea uno de esos niños que juegan a esconderse, recuerdo que Konohamaru siempre seguía a Naruto y se escondía. Alcé los hombros, un poco enojado.

Di unos veinte pasos más y de nuevo ese ruidito de unas pisadas. Me doy la vuelta y sucedió lo mismo. Finalmente saco un kunai, no estoy de ánimos para soportar los juegos de un niño.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté en voz alta. En sí no dirigía la pregunta a nadie, pero quién quiera que me siguiera la debía escuchar.

Y con una rapidez increíble, alguien me puso un kunai en la espalda. Hice una sonrisa medio curvada y desaparecí.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no supe quién me puso ese kunai atrás, sin duda esa persona debía ser ninja, de otro modo era imposible, y he de reconocer que burlo mi guardia, pero ni así lograrían matarme, eso era obvio. Seguí caminando y esta vez tenía encendidos todos mis sentidos, estaba alerta. Y de nuevo esos ruidos. Opté por quedarme quieto y esperar, pero no pasaba nada. Volví a caminar y de nuevo. Esto ya era frustrante.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, tal grito hizo que algunos pajarillos que estaban trinando en las copas de los árboles se fueran despavoridos.

Nada. No paso nada. Me quede en ese lugar como cinco minutos, parado como idiota. Sin darme cuenta me fijé que ya no estaba en el Barrio Uchiha, sino que estaba en las afueras de la aldea. Quién quiera que me estuviera molestando ya me había hecho enfurecer.

Escuché una pequeña risita a lo lejos y observé a esa chica. Sí, aquella de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La fulminé con la mirada.

-Hola- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara. La analicé de pies a cabeza, y en efecto, esa estúpida niña tenia un kunai en la mano.

Me acerqué a ella, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que era un poco mas bajita que yo, para su edad y para ser mujer es alta, fue lo primero que pensé.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupí con enojo.

-Nada y todo- me contestó.

Vale, ¿ahora que más falta?. Saque mi kunai y trate de atacarla, pero increíblemente su velocidad fue superior.

Ahora la chica estaba en una de las ramas del árbol. Me miraba divertida. Sonreí de lado, para ser una mocosa tenía buenas habilidades. ¿pero quién era yo para decir que esa niña era una mocosa? Sí yo tenía catorce años, bueno, aquí tengo catorce pero en verdad tengo diecisiete.

-Sasuke Uchiha- ahora la chica estaba enfrente de mi. Rápida.

Cerré los ojos, esa chica ya me había investigado.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces. ¿Quién eres?- pregunté por segunda vez.

-Mi nombre no importa mucho- dijo con desdén.

La chica seguía sonriendo. No sé si le divertía hacerme enojar, o se hacía la inocente

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. Ahora ella caminaba al lado mío. Toda la curiosidad que ella había logrado despertar en mí desapareció en un segundo, ahora ella era despreciable. Seguramente yo le gustaba a esa niña y se había convertido en una acosadora, tal como las demás.

-¿Puedo entrenar contigo?- me preguntó con una vocesita infantil.

-No- respondí seca y tajantemente.

Ella suspiró cansada y se quedo parada. Yo seguí avanzando, esa tipa la debía evitar a toda costa.

-Es cierto que eres orgulloso- me dijo con tristeza. Yo volteé a verla.-¿Porqué?

La examiné por segunda vez y me acerque a ella. Su cabello era tan negro como el mío y sus ojos eran de ese color verde de Sakura, pero un poco más oscuros.

-¿No preguntarás mi nombre?- me preguntó

-No lo considero necesario- le contesté mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos. Cierta acción hizo que sintiera pena por ella.

-Mi nombre es Akemi Uchiha-

No sentí interés por preguntarle más, anteriormente había deducido que ella era del Clan Uchiha aunque nunca la hubiese visto. Pero bueno, me da igual.

-¡¿No dirás nada?!- ahora la chica gritaba con enojo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

La chica rodó los ojos y yo me quede estupefacto. Eso era lo que yo hacía cuando estaba hostigado.

-No vine en valde hasta acá para merecer esto—ahora la chica agitaba sus brazos. No sé si estoy viendo alucinaciones pero esa chica era como una combinación entre Sakura y mía, pero obvio debo estar idiota.

-¿Y?- no quería mostrar que me interesaba

-¡Tonto!- gritó la chica- Todo el respeto que te he tenido durante mis dieciséis años de vida se han ido a la mierda.

Me quede callado, bueno, calcule mal su edad y en segundo ¿Qué respeto me iba a tener esa mocosa si apenas la conocía?

-Si, yo te conozco- ella se acerco a mi-¿no recuerdas nada?

Silencio. Es lo único que hubo durante treinta segundos antes de que la chica comenzará hablar.

-Entiendo, no comprendes nada pero...

-¿a qué quieres llegar?- pregunté molesto.

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo en un sollozo- ¡Quiero estar Itachi-kun y con mis _padres!,_

_-_¿Itachi-kun?- el nombre me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Sí, mi hermano mayor- la chica tenía un aire de tristeza.

-¿quiénes son tus padres?- le pregunté

-No conocí a mi mamá, ella murió cuando yo era pequeña. De hecho quizá Itachi-kun la conoció pero no estoy segura. Y mi padre, él nos abandono a mí y a mi hermano.

Suspiré. ¿Y a mi que me importaba la vida de ella?.

Me di la vuelta y me fui caminando. Ya no sentí la presencia de la chica hasta que de repente sentí como si la tierra hubiese temblado.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!- gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Entre cerré los ojos y me limpie un poco de tierra que tenía en la cara.

-A ver- me acerque a ella- ¿Que quieres? Que pena que se haya muerto tu madre y que tu padre te haya abandonado-le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

La chica comenzó a llorar profundamente y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que tenía en el brazo el símbolo de los Anbu

-Mi hermano menor murió. No conocí a mi madre, mi padre nos abandonó y ahora mi hermano es buscado como criminal y…- ahora la chica me golpeaba- Mis padres adoptivos están muertos ¿sabes que es eso? ¡¿lo sabes?! ¡Naruto y Hinata no merecían morir!

Me quede helado. No… esa mocosa no podía ser….

-¡Me dijeron que sí pedía un deseo todo se volvería realidad! ¡pero es una estúpida mentira!- gritó- ¡Pedí el deseo de volver a la etapa en la que todo era felicidad y mis padres vivían pero me doy cuenta de que no es así! ¡Volví antes!

Sentí un leve mareo y me toque las sienes, la chica seguía gritando cosas al aire hasta que finalmente dijo lo que no quería escuchar, o más bien a lo que me negaba oír

-Tú nos abandonaste….-

* * *

¡Hola! :DD lo sé, le di un rumbo diferente a la historia. ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, antes que nada, espero que no les moleste que ponga letras de canciones en medio de mis historias, la primera fue "Resistence" de Muse, y la segunda "Brompton Cocktail" de Avenged Sevenfold.

ask(punto) fm / maarmarinsullivan - Aqui me pueden contactar, en fin quizá más al rato actualice, o no lo sé (ya tengo más capitulos) mientras tanto espero sus reviews :DD gracias a todas las personas que comentan, enserio, gracias. Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos y así.

Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 10

Segunda oportunidad

-Capitulo 10

๑ ๑ ๑

_-Tú nos abandonaste-_

Mi visión se hizo borrosa poco a poco. Akemi me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenía activado el Sharingan, ni ella ni yo. Crucé los brazos con una mueca de un sentimiento que no puedo expresar abiertamente. Vaya, ahora resulta que tengo una hija. Cerré los ojos. No era tonto pensar que ella es mi hija, tiene los ojos de Sakura y su cabello es oscuro, tanto como el mío, como el de un Uchiha. Una Uchiha, ella lo es. Me quedó pasmado y no puedo dar crédito, es decir, sé que es mi hija pero me cuesta trabajo, no estoy preparado para ello y no lo entiendo del todo y lo que más me preocupa es que yo no soy de este tiempo ni ella lo es.

Ella me mira penetrantemente y pienso que puede traspasar mi alma, es como si me leyera mentalmente. –Akemi- logré decir su nombre, aunque más bien fue un susurro que a su vez se oía más a un pensamiento en voz alta. Su nombre sonaba bien. Le sentaba bien.

Nos miramos, y ella dejo de llorar. Ahora ella se acercaba a mí, y sus brazos abrazaron mi alma. El aroma de ella era de cerezos, dulce. Su cara era de una niña pero en sus ojos ví dolor, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me pregunto porque cosas tuvo que pasar, y me da miedo el hecho de pensarlo. Todo esto es tan rápido.

-Padre- Akemi me seguía abrazando, su cara estaba hundida en mi hombro. Yo me estaba debatiendo entre decirle algo o no, en realidad todo lo que dijera se quedaría corto a lo que en realidad siento. MI fuerte no son los sentimientos, pero ahora mi hija estaba frente a mí. Al principio me negaba al abrazo, a decir verdad son pocas las personas las que me han abrazado. Mi cuerpo lo siento temblar, y puedo entender por primera vez mis propias emociones, ahora lo comprendo… eso que sentía por ella desde luego no era amor, bueno, no es de ese tipo de amor de pareja y deseo sino como de un lazo, y desde luego que no me equivoque. Por ahora, solo una pregunta ronda en mi mente ¿Por qué los abandone?

-Padre- de nuevo Akemi me habla y esta vez esta más seria. Frunce el ceño y se separa de mí –Puedo leer las preguntas que tienes para mí- me dijo –Mi mayor deseo fue regresar al tiempo en el que todo estuviera bien, en el que no existieran las guerras, y en el que tu y mamá estuvieran juntos y _bien_- hizo un énfasis en la última palabra- No tengo tiempo para explicarlo todo- esas palabras me asustaron.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté con cierta alarma.

-En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que este deseo se cumpliría pero mis habilidades como ninja me decían que era absurdo. Fui educada a no creer en las emociones, pero algo de mi me llevó a esto, como tal tiene su precio- La severidad con la que dijo esas palabras me lleno de orgullo, puede que Akemi sea sensible pero a final de cuentas es una Uchiha que sabe controlar la situación. Pero a la vez sentí la necesidad de saber más sobre ella y su vida.

-Habla- le dije

Comenzó a mirar el horizonte. La miré detalladamente, sus rasgos son finos pero tiene una ciacatriz en el brazo, cicatriz que es muy evidente.

-Siempre quise ser alguien- comentó- En cierto punto, odio el Clan Uchiha. Lo detesto- la miré con cierta duda y ella pudo leerlo en mis ojos- ¿ves esta cicatriz?- me preguntó. Yo asentí con mi cabeza- Bien, pues fue causada a una pelea que tuve con Itachi- cerró los ojos, empiezo a creer que algo no anduvo bien- Lo quisé detener, fue imposible. Fuimos educados a tomar las riendas del estúpido Clan. Sólo hasta el día de hoy he dejado de odiarlos. Sí me hubieran dicho que nacería con sangre Uchiha hubiera pedido no nacer nunca, pero no se pueden cambiar las cosas, ni mucho menos tus decisiones ni las de mi hermano. Siempre quise saber quién soy, y cambiar al mundo o por lo menos lo poco que queda de él. En este sistema hay muchos sacrificios, demasiados y no me importo ser uno.

Me crucé de brazos mientras me acercaba a ella. Ni siquiera mostraba ninguna emoción y eso me asusto, al principio ella se portó como Sakura, un tanto drámatica y alarmosa, y ahora puedo sentir ese sentimiento que se llama odio.

-Hay muchos sacrificios- le dije- Pero se pueden evitar. ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté. Me causo intriga lo último que dijo.

-Nada de lo que diga cambiaría las cosas- respondió- El futuro esta podrido y en realidad no sabría decirte como. Hoy conocí a mi madre, bueno solamente de vista y me llevé otra gran decepción. Una de muchas tantas. Quién no se sacrifica no conoce la palabra del honor.

-Específica por favor-

-Ella es como tú, como Itachi, como todos los Uchiha. ¡Estoy harta! ¿Todos deben ser así?

-¿De que hablas?

-Todos los Uchiha buscamos odio, somos odiados y estamos destinados a odiar. Somos perseguidos a muerte y somos herramientas las cuales solo deben ser destruidas cuando a la aldea ya no le sirvamos. No es que seamos muchos, pero con tres Uchiha que hayan en el mundo es más que suficiente. Y no logro entender nada, es decir, eres frío, serio pero no eres como un Uchiha o por lo menos no en toda la extensión de la palabra. El único sentimiento que conozco se llama odio y quizá el amor que siento hacia mi hermano... pero por ese mismo amor debo odiar. El odio es el origen de todo sentimiento, el odio lo es todo, sin ese sentimiento yo no podría...

-Akemi- me acerqué a ella, tratando de ser cálido- Yo vengo de otro tiempo y ni siquiera sé quién soy... sí tu supieras….

-No sé quién seas padre, en realidad siempre fui educada para desconocerte y para odiarte.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al oír hablar así a mi propia hija.

-Quiero escucharte, habla- le dije con desesperación. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no activar el Sharingan.

-Actívalo- me dijo- Sé lo que se siente reprimir el Sharingan para que los demás no vean tu maldad. Lo sé-

Active el Sharingan, no sin antes observar a mi hija. No tenía destellos de ninguna emoción, más bien estaba serena.

-Quizá te preguntes sí tengo el Sharingan y sí lo tengo. Pero ya me acostumbre a no activarlo en momentos innecesarios.

-¿Por qué me pediste que lo activara?- le dije con cierto enojo

-Porque no lo podías contener, lo querías activar, lo pude notar.

-¿Y que pasaba si no lo hubiera contenido? De cualquier forma…

-Padre- me interrumpió- Es mejor así. De cualquier forma te explicaré brevemente porque estoy aquí y cuales son _mis_ fines.

-Eso suena egoísta, Akemi- le respondí con el ceño fruncido

-Desde luego, todos tenemos deseos y esta vez el mío es uno muy egoísta. Me sorprende que tu hables de egoismo.

-Habla entonces- algo en la actitud de mi hija comenzaba a molestarme, esa actitud vacía y egoísta no era buena.

-Mi madre murió junto a mi hermano mellizo. Crecí al cuidado de mi hermano pero crecimos escondidos de todos y de todo. Viviamos apartados de todo lo que se llamara aldea, y cuando le preguntaba a Itachi sobre mi mamá solo me callaba.

Suspiré resignado y recordé un sueño que tuve noches atrás….

_-Fue demasiado. __Además. No pudieron sobrevivir._

_-¿pudieron?-_

_-Eran dos, pero prematuros._

-Entonces… Sakura murió al dar a luz….

Akemi asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a marearme

-Eran dos, pero prematuros…- le dije repitiendo las palabras de la chica de cabellos negros, la cual me había dicho eso.

Akemi abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Entonces Itachi dijo la verdad por una vez en su miserable vida- me dijo.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte

-No importa demasiado o bueno sí, se supone que tu creíste que estaba muerta y casi me entierras junto a mi hermano mellizo.

Abrí los ojos. Me sentí un tanto repugnante.

-¿y porque creía que estabas muerta?

-Porque tú no querías que naciera una mujer entre los Uchiha. Tampoco le creí a Itachi eso hasta que…

-Akemi- la paré antes de que hablara- Sólo contesta sí o no.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-En el futuro… ¿soy una mala persona?.

Rió durante varios segundos, su risa era sádica.

-Padre- ahora me miraba fríamente- Tú mataste a tu mejor amigo y a su esposa. Hiciste que el mundo nos odiara a mí y a mi hermano y aún preguntas sí eres malo pero ante todo… intentaste asesinarme.

Me quedé totalmente congelado. Tuve que sostenerme de un árbol para no caerme.

-¿Mi mejor amigo?

-Vamos- Akemi señalaba hacía la montaña donde estaban las caras de los Hokages, aún no estaba la de la Quinta Hokage- En el futuro hay seis Hokages, y el sexto fue Naruto Uzumaki, se podría decir que el fue quién me crió mientras me escondía de la aldea. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, de igual forma Hinata. Ambos fueron mi apoyo mientras tu estabas ausente, y mientras Itachi estaba en ANBU. Pero un día llegaste alardeando que querías una nueva Revolución y un nuevo sistema.

-¿Nuevo sistema?

-Sí, uno en el que tú fueras el líder y sobre todo… recordar por siempre a Madara Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Madara en todo esto?!- le dije gritando. Ahora todo o nada tenía más sentido si lograba que Akemi hablara….

-Madara es el Dios del mundo- me dijo- Gracias a él estoy aquí pero… bueno, fue una condición a cambio de hacer algo…

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunté preocupado.

-No tengo tiempo padre, sé que en otro tiempo quizá me vuelvas a ver, quizá tengas otros hijos o probablemente… en fin, solo vine a ayudar un poco y que el futuro no sea del todo tan malo.

Me acerqué a mi hija y le dí un beso en su mejilla. Fue un acto rápido y sin pensar lo hice. Se sonrojo ligeramente y de nuevo soltó una pequeña lagrima

-Es la primera vez que recuerdo llorar- me dijo- Y también es la primera vez que te abrazo y me das un beso.

Alcé una ceja, esta claro que si tengo hijos y sí es que tengo un futuro, no seré así. Tampoco mataría a Hinata y a Naruto, no lo haría.

-Ya es de noche- me dijo Akemi- creo que es momento de irme.

-¿A dónde irás?- le dije con preocupación. En mi mente pasaron ideas de donde pudiera quedarse, quizá en la casa principal, no permitiría que mi hija anduviera por ahí…

-Me tengo que ir padre- me dijo de nuevo y esta vez un brillo peculiar apareció en sus ojos.

-Mañana te veré. ¿En donde?- le tomaba de los hombros y ella hizo una mueca. Algo andaba mal nuevamente.

-El mañana quizá sea muy próximo- me dijo

-No entiendo.

-Padre yo… es mejor que no sepas muchas cosas, no quiero causarte un dolor, me has hecho mucho daño, como no te imaginas, me has lastimado tanto que por eso mismo prefiero no decirte las cosas. Creo que esta es mi venganza.

Me sentí estúpido. Mi propia hija estaba haciendo su propia venganza dándome en el golpe más duro.

-Habla, porfavor- le suplique.

-No puedo, no quiero lastimarte porque.. a pesar de que intentaste matarme y aunque me hayas condenado a una muerte segura siempre te quisé, eres mi padre, no pude odiarte aunque me lo pidieras… y ahora que estoy cerca de ti sé que eres real, que tienes un corazón y que…

-Akemi- la abracé fuertemente. Algo no andaba bien.- Te…

-Sé que no eres expresivo- me dijo- No hace falta que…

-Te amo hija. Sé que nunca creí decir esto, y que probablemente en mis planes de este momento no está tener un hijo. En realidad tengo diecisiete años y hasta este momento me estoy dando cuenta de lo mierda que fui, pero perdóname por todo lo que te hice en el futuro, por todo el dolor que te cause sé que…

-No pidas perdón- se alejó un poco de mí- no tengo rencor… pero…- cerró los ojos- es probable que cuando regreses al tiempo real no me recuerdes-

-No entiendo- mis manos comenzaron a temblar y un sentimiento de desesperación me invadió abruptamente.

-Padre…yo….- cerró los ojos y pude notar como empezaba a desaparecer. No, no podía ser posible, era como el Edo Tensei, de ese modo desapareció Itachi… No…Akemi no podía…

-Madara me concedió un deseo, dijo que era inútil que lo pidiera pero que aún así...- rió un poco- Al final creí en mí, por primera vez en mi vida. Ese día me dijiste que me odiabas y que no te odié lo suficiente… padre… yo estoy muerta.

_I believe my sins will be forgiven_  
_And I believe my choice will save me from this life_  
_Please don't question why_  
_My sins have been forgotten_  
_I believe I'll find peace in afterlife_  
_Please don't question why I left this way_

_¿Cuántos sacrificios se necesitan para que una persona sea feliz?_

_¿Cuántas veces no queremos proteger a otra persona sin saber que, al hacer eso nos estamos destruyendo?_

_¿Cuántos muertos debe haber para que exista la paz?_

Akemi desapareció, así como llego se fue. Me sentí mas vacio de lo que ya me sentía, es un hueco que está en mi estúpido corazón. Nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, pero ya no tengo propósitos, debo de saber que yo ya estoy podrido por dentro y que….

Abrí los ojos. Estaba tirado en el piso, no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, me levanté rápidamente y comencé a buscar a Akemi, era imposible. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me estaba torturando, respiré profundamente, tenía ganas de gritar y maldecir ¿cuán mierda tuve que ser para merecer esto?. Asesinar a mi mejor amigo y a Hinata, ¿asesinar a mi hija?, asesinar a mi hermano y ser un egoísta. Sumado a todos los crímenes que he cometido y lo más importante: mis actitudes.

Es de noche, la luna esta en todo su resplandor. A pesar de que es primavera, se siente el aire frío y todo lo que me rodea es como un camuflaje a mi realidad. Nada es verdad, todo es falsedad. Camino con pasos lentos, no quiero llegar a casa y a decir verdad ¿Dónde está mi hogar? No tengo nada.

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó que una voz femenina me llama, desubicado me acerco a donde está la voz. Es Hinata. -¿Dónde has estado?- su voz sonaba a preocupada. Rodé los ojos, ella se tomaba demasiadas molestias en mí, yo no merezco nada. Y al ver que no respondía, continuo hablando –Rin se preguntaba sí regresarías a casa.

-¿Y cuál es mi casa?- le pregunté- Nada de lo que hay aquí es verdadero, ni siquiera ellos son reales, están muertos.

Hinata hizo una mueca de lado y jugueteo con sus dedos.

-No olvides el propósito de todo esto, Sasuke.

Me quedé reflexionando ¿acaso había un propósito? Para mí no lo había.

-No hay nada- le dije- Que más da lo que pase….

-Sasuke- Hinata se acerco a mi- No sé que haya ocurrido pero no desvíes ese objetivo. Es difícil pero te recordaré el propósito. Mereces una oportunidad, aprovéchala. Regresemos al lugar de donde vinimos y quizá podamos rehacer nuestras vidas… piensa en Sakura, en el equipo siete, en tu mejor amigo ¿no valen la pena?

Quería gritarle a todo el mundo mi desgracia. Sí, claro como si eso importará demasiado. Si en mis manos estuviera mandar todo al demonio, lo haría.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba solo. Las palabras de Hinata retumbaban en mi mente y quería sacarlas de ahí. Claro que quería rehacer mi vida, lo quiero pero es difícil. Necesito que Naruto regrese a Konohoa, solo así esta maldita realidad volverá hacer lo que es: una falsedad.

Salgo a la calle y toda esta en calma. Odio la calma. Camino aprisa, en realidad quiero escapar, huir, no encuentro la paz que necesito. Hinata está en esta situación pero ella parece sentirse cómoda, o al menos eso creo. Simplemente yo no puedo resistirlo, tengo tantas dudas y preguntas. Quisiera tener al _Sasuke_ del futuro y decirle porque demonios hizo lo que hizo. El odio de los Uchiha ha sido el ocasionarte de todo esto y lo maldigo. Y…

-Sasuke- Esa voz, la conozco. Volteo rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que es Sakura, luce tan natural pero sin esa luz en sus ojos jade. Esos ojos me recuerdan a Akemi… si tan sólo ella supiera que… -Tsunade-sama quiere verte- se fue así como llego.

La maldije entre dientes. Se veía bien, no puedo creer como puedes aborrecer y querer algo al mismo tiempo, es decir, no la odio pero me causa cierto mareo ese aroma a cerezos, ese cabello rosa, esos ojos. Pero… la quiero.

La Torre Hokage está al otro lado de la aldea, no tengo prisa, si la tuviera en menos de dos minutos llegaría ahí sin problema. Pero en este momento siento que me pesa el alma, así que ya llevo diez minutos de camino y aún me falta…

Subí las escaleras en forma de caracol y toqué a la puerta de Tsunade. Se abrió casi en automático. Para mi sorpresa ahí estaba el tipo pálido, Sakura y la Hokage

-Toma asiento- me dijo la rubia. Me dirigí hacia donde había indicado, y donde por cierto estaban todos sentados a forma de reunión.

-Las cosas no salieron como esperábamos- Tsunade suspiró con cierto cansancio- Me preocupa la seguridad de la aldea. Ustedes son los más capacitados para este trabajo y quiero confesarles algo.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos.

-Ya han de saber que Naruto es el jinchuriki del kyubi.

Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que Sakura los cerró con fuerza. Yo simplemente me mantuve ajeno a todo, ya lo sabía.

-Hay una organización que esta empezando a causar problemas….- En cuanto dijo eso, me imagine a Akatsuki detrás de ello y me dio un escalofrió. No podía ser, Yahiko, quién era el líder estaba en el País de la Lluvia junto con Konan y Nagato, era imposible que…. –Akatsuki es esa organización. ¿Han escuchado hablar de ella?.

Genial. Akatsuki existe. No sé si hacer una sonrisa y decirles algo parecido a "Que hermoso y bello, Akatsuki busca a todas las bestias con cola".

Sakura y Sai pusieron cara de espanto. No los culpo.

-¡No es posible!- Sakura gritó alarmada- Es tal como….

Tsunade alzó la ceja.

-No importa demasiado, pero eso quiere decir que van detrás de Naruto.

-Así es- afirmó la Hokage- y también buscan a _otros-_ en cierta forma pensé que Tsunade me miraba a mí, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Y qué haremos?- preguntó Sai tratando de ser indiferente.

-Por el momento ya le dí aviso a Jiraiya, falta que él se lleve por más tiempo a Naruto. Es mejor tenerlos en movimiento, sí ellos regresaran, desde luego que Akatsuki vendrá a Konohoa, en cambio si están de un lugar a otro las posibilidades de que lo capturen serán mínimas.

-Pero dentro de esa posibilidad esta que lo atrapen-

-No es así- respondí con seguridad. Tsunade me miro con duda y Sakura abrió con sorpresa sus ojos jade- Es mejor que estén en diferentes lugares y en la medida de lo posible que no sepamos donde están.

-Eso es absurdo- Sakura se paró del lugar y me miro fulminantemente.

-Haruno. Lo que dice Sasuke tiene coherencia, deja de hacer desfiguros ¡Compórtate!.

Me quedé anonado. Tsunade sonaba seria y molesta. Con una frialdad y obediencia admirable, la pelirosa se tranquilizo.

-Lo siento-Noté como Sakura apretó sus puños.

-Quiero que estén alertas a todo lo que suceda en la aldea, cualquier sospecha deben notificarla.

Todo era silencio. Desde luego que había una duda que me invadía y era quién conformaba Akatsuki. Confío en que no sea Yahiko, Nagato o Konan.

Sakura, Sai y yo salimos de la Torre Hokage. Nadie decía nada. Era apenas el mediodía pero para mí ya había pasado toda una eternidad.

-Deberíamos investigarlos- La voz de Sai se hizo presente. Sakura se acomodo su cabello y lo miro, puedo notar que está pensando.

-Podría ser lo mejor pero Tsunade-sama no lo permitiría, sería ponernos en evidencia.

De nuevo el silencio, esta vez era más incomodo.

-Deberíamos estar unidos-añadió-

Sakura pareció sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Me quede desubicado. ¿Acaso Sakura había dicho que estaba de acuerdo? Eso no podía ser posible, es decir, ella no lo diría.

-Tengo que entrenar- añadió Sai- Los veo después.

Comienzo a pensar que en este mundo, el pálido habla mucho más. Y ahora quedo a solas con Sakura, es un milagro que no me haya corrido o hecho una mala cara. Hasta el momento todo está bien, quiero hablarle acerca de Akemi pero sé que es una total imprudencia.

-No quiero que nada le suceda a Naruto-Sus ojos jade miraron a los míos

-No le sucederá nada- sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeño. Que tonto es decirlo pero la quiero, en verdad quiero a Sakura Haruno

-Naruto es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir a este mundo- miró al horizonte- su sueño es ser Hokage, y daré mi vida para que eso suceda.

-Sakura- la miré con un poco de tristeza- No es que me importen tus asuntos- gran mentira- pero ¿lo quieres?

Soltó una carcajada enorme

-Ya sabes la respuesta-

Dicho esto se fue.

Me crucé de brazos. Nunca entenderé a Sakura. ¿Saber la respuesta? Desde luego que no la sé. Resignado me voy hacia el Barrio Uchiha….

…

…

_Debemos mantener el orden._

_Un hombre de cabello blanco estaba en el centro de una habitación oscura._

_-Esa estúpida hecho a perder el plan._

_-Ya está eliminada, no debes de preocuparte tanto por eso._

_-Me enoja. No creí que la apoyaras._

_-No seas estúpido- Dio un fuerte golpe al piso- No la apoye, simplemente ya no servía en este sistema, tenía que esfumarse._

_-No tener sentimientos. Usar y ser usado. Entiendo._

_-No me digas que estas triste por ello…_

_Sonrió de lado,_

_-Para nada, ella ya era un estorbo._

_-Me da gusto._

_-Estoy en deuda, no merezco llamarme tu sucesor, y lo sabes._

_-Sé que no eres puro, el imbécil de tu padre cometió ese error en su busca por la regeneración, pero da lo mismo, al final aquella dramática tenía su poder._

_-Me hubiese gustado matarla yo mismo._

_-Eras muy joven, no seas idiota_

_-Lo sé, demasiado joven para todo._

_-Al final de cuentas era tu madre._

_-¿Y qué? No me digas que tu hubieses tenido piedad_

_-No. Es más- levantó su dedo índice- Ni siquiera contigo tendría piedad._

_Los dos hombres seguían conversando. La habitación era tan oscura que apenas y se podían ver entre ellos mismos._

_-¿Para cuándo?_

_-El Plan será próximo, es momento de que conozcan el verdadero poder._

_-¿No se los demostraste hace años?_

_-No, eso no fue nada. Me gusta jugar un poco con las personas._

_-Un poco, ¿eh?, no suena bien. Te gusta jugar viejo, eso es todo._

_-No olvides que soy tu superior mocoso, deberías guardarme respeto._

_-Yo no le tengo respeto a nada ni a nadie. Y te lo diré una vez. No tengo piedad, ni siquiera a un viejo como tú._

_-Estúpido- se hecho a reír- Yo soy un Dios. Soy invencible. Incluso si tu…_

_-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- se escuchó un gran ruido._

_-No es momento para pelear.-El hombre detuvo un ataque rápido que iba dirigido hacia él. –Quedan ocho meses. En ocho meses es momento de que aparezcas y armes un alboroto. No será difícil._

_-¿Cuántos?_

_-Ya sabes lo que necesitamos. En realidad son dos, en Konohoa. Sí quieres matarlo está bien, dará lo mismo. Tengo control sobre quién vive y quién no._

_-No me interesa matarlo, en realidad me interesa otra cosa en peculiar._

_-No te vayas ir por el sentimentalismo, esa bastarda aunque parecía de piedra era una hipócrita,_

_-Aún no entiendo cómo es que tuviste compasión._

_-Ya te dije, simplemente la subestimé. Pudo hacerlo y abrió su gran boca._

_-Lamento todo eso, pero que ella nos haya traicionado no tiene nombre._

_-Ella esta borrada del mapa, no aparecerá. Esta más muerta que…_

_-Ya, ya sé a quién te refieres. Mejor cállate._

_-¿Te duele? De ser así…_

_-No tener sentimientos. Usar y ser usado. Ya me sé el lema, no hace falta que lo digas. En ocho meses haré lo que me venga en gana. Asesinaré a quién yo quiera y haré algunos destrozos._

_-Procura ser un poco discreto, dentro de lo que cabe._

_-Da lo mismo, todo esto terminará._

_-Me gusta esa actitud._

_-Y a mí me da igual._

…

…

Necesito que Naruto esté en la aldea. Pero también es importante que viva, sí el muere no se podrá regresar al tiempo correcto. Es algo complicado. Si tan solo pudiera saber quién está detrás de Akatsuki… nada encaja, y eso quiere decir una sola cosa…. Si tengo que sacrificarme lo haré pero necesito saber que ocurre. Tengo que partir...

* * *

Originalmente pensaba dividir este capitulo en dos, pero decidi que seria mejor esto. La historia estara dividida en dos arcos, este fue el primer arco (el cual ha finalizado) ahora viene el segundo arco: Assassin is Born . ¿Que les parece? :D espero sus reviews, y ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
